The Fraternity
by ShesTheBoss19
Summary: Natsu makes another mistake on a mission and it results in Team Natsu ironically, getting rid of Natsu. Whilst surviving in the wilderness Natsu is found by a dark guild. After learning of a rather depressing truth Natsu is forced to make a few choices. Rated M for language. Natsu x OC may occur. Looking for proof readers!
1. Chapter 1

He'd overdone it again... typical. "Way to go flamebrain. Now we probably won't get paid!" Gray yelled at a laughing Natsu

"Did you see his face when I just ate his spell. AHAH-" Natsu continued to laugh his ass off until Erza declared that they were leaving after being given half of the reward they were supposed to get and after being split evenly left the members of Team Natsu with almost no cash

"I don't even have enough to make rent this month!" Lucy complained to Erza and Gray whilst Natsu was off talking to Guildarts about fighting him

"It's because of that idiot. He always ruins things." Gray joined in on complaining to Natsu

"I have an idea. I suggest we take a mission for ourselves and leave Natsu out of it, if things go well we shall ask him to leave the team. If things go badly then we shall let him stay. Deal?" Erza questioned the other two members of the team.

"What about happy?" Lucy asked the re-Quip knight

"We let him stay. He's useful most of the time and doesn't cause the sort of trouble Natsu does." Erza said after taking the last bite of her strawberry cheesecake.

"Let's just get a mission and leave with out telling that idiot over there already" Gray said as he approached the Board to once agian see Nab standing scanning the requests.

"Hey Nab, still not found one eh?" Gray questioned

"No. I'm just looking for the right one for me." Then Nab spotted a mission that was _perfect _for him in everyway. Nab reached out to grab it and then

*tear*

Gray grabbed the mission and left quickly leaving a Nab who's jaw had hit the floor.

Gray handed Erza the mission details and earned a simple nod "Seems easy enough and it will cover the expenses of the members for a while. Let's meet at the train station in an hour." Erza declared as she made her way to Mira who luckily had happy sitting next to her with a fish in his mouth.

"Mira. Gray, Lucy, happy and I are taking this job, can you write it up?" Erza asked the barmaid

"Sure but what about Natsu? He usually goes on these missions too, right?" Mira asked the redhead

"Yes but we've decided to take a mission without Natsu to see if things go well. We're all sick and tired of his foolishness messing up the mission. Happy come on, we're leaving" Erza declared as she picked happy up and walked out of the guild hall.

"Seems a shame really... leaving Natsu out of Team Natsu. I wonder if they'll be okay." Mira said with a small frown on her face

* * *

The Next Day

"We're back everyone." Lucy declared as the Tri of Mages and peppy exceed entered the hall

"Hello everyone. How was the mission?" Mira questioned

"It went off perfectly. We didn't mess up a single detail and completed it within a few hours." Erza said with a smile.

"Hey where've you guys been? I've been lookin' all over for ya." Natsu greeted his 'team'

"Natsu we've got something to tell you" Lucy said in a low voice

"Sure go ahead" Natsu said in a happy voice, clearly still unaware that this was him being kicked off the team

"We've decided to permenantly remove you from the rankings of our team due to your incompetence in battle and your impulsive actions distrupting our set plans that had been pre-determined before the mission began" Erza said with her usual voice which only resulted in Natsu giving a blank stare.

"It means we're kickin' you off the team fire prick" Gray said with frustration from Natsus sheer incompetence.

"What? Are you guys for real?" Natsu asked. The smile he was wearing vanished into a straight face.

"Yeah, sorry about this Natsu. I hope there's no hard feeli-" Lucy said but was cut short as Natsu stormed through them and slammed the guild doors behind him.

"You don't think he just-" Lucy began

"No, it's Natsu we're talking about here. The idiot loves this place so why would he leave for good over something like this?" Gray said with a relaxed voice

"Yeah" Lucy perked up a bit "You're right. He'll be back tomorrow with the same old grin on his face."

But he didn't come back the next day.

or the next day

or the next day

days turned to weeks

and weeks turned to months

and still no sign or news of any kind about Natsu

* * *

4 Months after Natsu was kicked out of Team Natsu

The guildhall was quiet. As it was most days. It had been over 3 months since a random fight broke out in the guild hall. It had been over 3 months since Happy smiled. It had been over 3 months since Team Natsu made their choice to kick out their second strongest member. The guild had lost all spirit. It was now just a dull meeting place with no excitement or laughter. People would arrive, have a few drinks, talk to someone a little bit and then leave with a new job. Who would have thought that one member made fairy tail the guild it was.

Team Erza arrived back into the guild hall and recieved the usual dull greetings from everyone at teh guild. The 3 remaining wizards still managed to find enjoyment in every mission despite Natsu not being there. It had been so long since their payment was cut that they had almost forgotten about the Dragon Slayer. Not a single mission had went wrong yet but who knew all that would change in a short time?

* * *

4 months ago with Natsu

_So I've been abandoned once again, just like that. Why does this always happen to me? What have I done to deserve this? Everything I do is to protect my guild and it's members so why was I kicked out? You know what! Fuck Erza, fuck Lucy, fuck Gray, fuck Happy, fuck all of them, FUCK FAIRY TAIL! WHO NEEDS EM'?! _Natsu yelled inside his mind as he strode angrily out of Magnolia, not stopping to write a letter of even pick up any stuff.

After about 3 days Natsu soon found that it was easier to survive out in the middle of nowhere than he had thought. His magic made eating very very easy as he soon discovered that his Magic cooks the food for whilst killing it. How simple could things get? Aparently things were a lot more tougher than he had thought.

Natsu was currently digging into a squirrel he had landed a solid hit on whilst hunting when he heard some rusteling in the trees.

Natsu had failed to smell the approaching people due to the fact that he was currently eating charred squirrel and before he could react to the sound he was out cold.

His head was spinning, his vision was blurry and his ears were ringing. What ever magic had been used to knock him out was powerful, very very powerful.

He noticed 3 people standing in front of him. One of them was a fairly tall man, the other was another tall man but he was notably younger and the other was a young girl.

"Oh look, he's finally awake" The older man stated as he noticed Natsu strugeling to sit upright

"Whe-wh-" Natsu struggled to speak but it was clear enough what he was going to ask

"You're in our Guild hall." The slightly younger man responded to Natsus attempt to speak

"Who...are you?" Natsu said weakly as he soon found it easier to breathe

"Us? We're a relatively... unknown guild but we are the most powerful guild in existance. You've never heard of us but we're known as The fraternity. We're the leaders of the Barum Alliance." The older man gave a breif explination

"You're a dark guild? What do you want with me?" Natsu asked with intentions of discovering exactly what they aim to acomplish.

"We want you to join us" The eldest man said simply

"I'd never join a dark guild, not while I'm a part of-" Natsus words stopped dead as he realized that he isn't a part of Fairy Tail anymore. Although he'd not formally quit he didn't want anything to do with them anymore. Not after he'd been abandoned by the people he trusted with his life.

"Ah, but you're not a member anymore, that's why your mark is fading rapidly." The younger man said

"Besides, we were sent by Titania to kill you." The elder man stated which caused Natsus eyes to snap open

"That's a lie!" Natsu yelled at them and it was now that Natsu realized he was held to the wall with Magic Cancelling binds wrapped around his wrists and ankles.

"The job was sent out to every dark guild but we ordered them all to stand down so that we can do it ourselves. Those other guilds are weak and puny. Where as _you_." The man raised his hands to Natsu "You're strong, couragous, fearless and commited to a cause. You'd be able to squash those weaker guilds with one hand behind your back." He let out a low chuckle

"I don't believe they would pay someone to kill me!" Natsu yelled at him

"Well, see for yourself. Give me the details." The man held his hand out behind him and the younger girl placed the paper in his hand

"Here's the proof" He held the paper in front of Natsus face. It read

_Natsu 'Salamander' Dragneel wanted_

_Details: Natsu Dragneel must be killed and proof must be given of his death. After mission completion the corpse is to be brought to the Cake Bakery in Magnolia. Tell the man at the counter 'the weather outside looks miserable and the word orange is interesting' and if he responds with 'yes but green rhymes with other words' then you are to take him to where you have hidden the corpse and the reward shall be given upon confirmation of his death._

_Warning: Natsu is a fire dragon slayer meaning fire attacks shall not have a negative affect, they shall merely strengthen his attacks. Another warning is do not allow him to enter Dragon Force as it shall bring him to almost unstoppable levels._

_*picture of Natsu*_

_Reward: 4,000,000 jewels_

"Now tell me Natsu, who is friends with the man in the Cake Bakery and who would have so much information on you?" The older man asked him with a smirk

"Erza Scarlet" Natsu said with an emotionless voice.

"They actually did it. I'm actually wanted dead by Fairy Tail." Natsu said

"We could kill you and claim the 4 million jewel reward... or you can join us and take revenge on them. But those are your only options. Either swear your eternal loyalty to me or die in this room." He said as he pulled the paper with Natsus death request away from his face

"Can you give me time to think?" Natsu asked him in an almost pleading voice

"Of course, of course. Take all the time you need. I am a patient man." He said as he turned his back to Natsu and began heading for the doors to the room with his two associates next to him.

_They're my Nakama, can I really just turn my back on them and high tail it to a dark guild? But they abandoned me! Why shouldn't I do this. I deserve revenge! But is revenge really the right thing to do? Although they abandoned me, they're still my friends. But would my freinds abandon me? No they wouldn't. Would my friends order me dead? No they wouldn't. Would my enemies take me in? No they wouldn't so does that mean that these people are my allies? No what am I saying! They kill people for money, I can't do that... can I? All the other ever did was complain about how much destruction I caused and how I would never do anything without hurting someone so maybe this is the path for me. But... what if I'm ordered to do something to Fairy Tail. Would I actually be able to do it? GODDAMN IT WHY DID THEY KICK ME OUT OF THE TEAM?! ALL I DID WAS SAVE THEIR ASS TIME AND TIME AGAIN AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET! LET'S SEE HOW THEY DO WHEN I'M NOT THERE TO PROTECT_ _THEM! _Natsu felt like there was an angle on one soldier and a devil on the other. Just contradictiong one another until the devil finally beat the angle over the head and gave Natsu more the reason to join the dark guild. Why shouldn't he? Erza wants him dead for fucks sake!

It sure didn't take long for Natsu to pick a side. The decision was a lot simpler than he would have thought. After so many years with Fairy Tail he was about to accept a request to join a dark guild? More importantly, the leaders of the Barum Alliance. _That guy said eternal loyalty so if I do this there is no turning back. If I join and then decide to leave then I die but if I don't join then I die. It's not like Fairy Tail would come looking for me? They want me dead so... I'm saying yes to this deal? Yes I am!_

"HEY OLD MAN!" Natsu yelled at the metal door he seen the trio disappear through

The door creaked open and the man stepped in once again. "Your decision?" He asked immediatly

Natsu hung his head low in shame "I'd like to join The Fraternity" He said solomly

The man walked up to Natsu and patted his shoulder "Good choice my boy. Now we'll get the marker and you can swear your unwavering loyalty to the guild" He said as he tapped a control panel to the right of Natsu to release the Magic Shackles binding him to the wall.

"You won't regret this decision Natsu"


	2. Quick introductions

Regular text = This is an example

Speech = "This is an example"

Thoughts = _this is an example_

Emphasis on words = the word in _italics _has emphasis on it

Sounds = *THIS IS A SOUND*

* * *

Natsu followed the man out of the dark cell he was being held in and found a bustling guild hall that was almost as lively as Fairy Tail was. He could even see some people who reminded him of others in his guild... his _old _guild.

"Come on my boy, this way." The man said as he gestured to a table that was sitting underneath a large metal machine. This made Natsu slightly nervous. Some mystery guild show up, take him in and now want to put him under some machine.

"What is that thing?" Natsu asked the man before him

"This is the guild marker. Because you join this guild for life, the guild stamp is permenantly pressed onto your skin. It will only hurt for a second." The man said with a calm tone as he gestured to the table.

"Just remove your shirt and lay down on your front." He said to Natsu

Natsu decided that the man really didn't have any reason to lie. If they wanted him dead then it would have been done a while ago and they would have claimed the 4 million jewel reward. So Natsu pulled his vest off and took a glance at his shoulder only to see his Red guild stamp had almost completely faded. Natsu shook the ideas from his head and lay down on the table with the machine close to his back.

Natsu felt the cold press against his spine and the man put a hand on his shoulder before hitting a button.

The next thing Natsu felt was searing pain coursing through his spine. Natsu had never felt like this before but the feeling _burned_. It burned a lot and that's what confused Natsu the most. Heat usually doesn't affect him so what's different? The man was correct. The pain only lasted a few seconds before the metal was pulled away from his body, giving Natsu the freedom to stand up once again.

"What the hell did it do?" Natsu asked as he began frantically looking over his shoulder to see what the machine had done to his back.

"Relax. We all have it. Look, this is what it did." The man said calmly as he pulled his large cape off and opened his shirt so Natsu could get a clear view of his back. Down the centre of his back was a large tattoo that resembled that of someones spine, with 4 sharp prongs protruding from each section of the spine. ( tattooartists Img80802_ ) Is basically what I described.

Natsu stared at it for a while before deciding that he would just find a mirror or something if he wanted to see it again. Natsu took the time he had to take in the man he presumed was the Guild Master that he knew nothing about. He was over 6ft tall and had dark brown hair, his eyes were fairly normal besides the red colour surrounding his tiny pupils, his skin was pale and he was void of any and all facial hair. He wore a large black cloak with red fur stitched along the outsides and a single golden button in the centre of it. Natsu took a look around and noticed that everyone was wearing cloaks, but they were of different designs. Natsu counted 5 different variations of the cape cloak. The first was the one that the presumed guild master was wearing. The second was a black with blue trimmings around the edges and a silver button holding it together. The third was a red cloak with gold fabric stitched into the edges of the cloak with a silver button at the neck to pull it together. The fourth was a blue cloak that had no trimmings what so ever and a silver button. The fith and final design was green with nothing coating the edges and a flimsy wooden button holding it together.

The man took note of Natsus observations and decided to explain what they meant. "The cloaks represent rank. A golden button means you're among the few people in the guild that work personally for me. Thus far there have only been two that qualify for that. The blue fur around the side means they match that of the skill level of what a _legal _guild" He let his voice go funny whilst saying legal "conside a S-Class mage. The red cloaks are people who have come clost to the black coats but have failed. The blue cloak is the people who score between 1000 and 1500 in the test and the green cloaks are people we have taken into the guild to be used a fodder." He let out a slight chuckle

" 'Kay, so when do I get my cape thingy?" Natsu asked him curiously, wanting to know where he came in this ranking system. It doesn't matter where he is Natsu always wants to be the best.

"Right now. We're going to the training room for your kind and we'll see if you qualify for the same position." He said as he put a hand on Natsus' back and began leading him towards large metal doors that had a sign saying "No flammable items past this point".

_My kind? The hell does he mean by that? And what does same position mean? Same position as who exactly? _Natsu questioned as he passed through the large doors and seen a large white room with several scorch marks coating the walls, ceiling and floor. Someone has went ham with fire magic in this place, that much was obvious.

The man entered and snapped his fingers, shortly after a large red diamond with a blue sphere appeared in the centre of the room.

"That's an MPF or Magic Power Finder. Hit it with your most powerful spell and we shall see what cloak you deserve." The man said with a hand gesturing towards the MPF.

_My most powerful spell? I could hit it with a Secret Art move but I think I'd be better off with my Lightning Flame Dragon mode. That roar probably trumps most of the moves I have to offer. Right I'll go with that. _Natsu decided confidently

**"Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!" **Natsu roared as his body began to spark with electricity and burn an intense orange glow as fire leaked from every part of his body.

**"Ligning Flame Dragons ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!" **Natsu yelled as he fired an enormous blast of Fire surrounded by yellow lightning ar the MPF and held it for a solid 20 seconds. The power released began to shake the very foundations of the building and the room soon felt like an oven to anyone who wasn't a dragon slayer.

When the fire died down Natsu felt a drop of sweat leak from his forehead as he regained the breath he had put into the huge attack. When Natsu took a look at the MPF it read 8773. Natsu had no idea as to whether it was good, bad or totally amazing. He turned to the man who had lead him here in anticipation only to see him coated in ash and his longish brown hair was blown back from the force.

"Impressive" The man wheezed out, clearing soot from his throat as he let out a blackish cloud of soot escape his mouth with a cough.

"So... what do I do now?" Natsu asked the man, really hoping he would get to fight someone. Natsu really needed to hit a human right now but he had no idea what the people in this guild were like. He also imagined that they wouldn't take kindly to someone who used to be an enemy walking up and punching a guild member square in the face so Natsu thought it wiser to wait until he was ordered to fight someone.

"Well with a score like that I'd say you easily qualify for Black coat but I cannot let you onto my personal team as of yet. It's your first day and I don't trust you yet. You'll be allowed to take the S-Class jobs but a word of warning Natsu my boy." The man approached him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders and leaned into his ear. "Don't take anyone on the missions with you yet, you used to be enemies with these people so I'd be careful and if you're caught by any officals you are to say this guild does not exist. Am I understood?" He asked him

"Yeah sure, whatever. What's your name? You never told me anything about you or where I am other than 'it's a guild hall'" Natsu stated slightly annoyed by his lack of information.

"Well for starters, my name is Cap. The guild master of the Fraternity. You're in a town about 40 miles west of Magnolia, called Valentine. You can't get a train here but we use transportation Lacrima. We got really lucky with this place you see, we're sitting on an area that leaks magical energy like a burst water pipe and as a result the Lacrima here recharge in no time at all. You should have felt it when you woke up. You did feel it, right?" He asked him, a little weary of something.

"Yeah I did but I thought I was just a bit dazed or something. Anyway can I get my cloak thing and go now?" Natsu asked him impatiently. He was really wanting to get away from this place now. It may be his new guild but he sure as hell wasn't going to spend all day here everyday like he did in fairytail.

"I'm going to get it in a moment. Until then wait in the main hall and I'll return in a few minutes." The master said before disappearing through the same doors the two entered through, leading to the Guilds main meeting area. It was unusual to have a training area that was connected directly to the Guilds main hall.

"Fine" Natsu grumbled as he walked through the open doors and into the guild hall. Now that Natsu wasn't with Cap he was recieving glares left right and center. It wasn't scaring him but it was really damn annoying.

A large man stepped in front of Natsu. He had a build like Elfman and "Hey there, goody goody. I bet you think your so special walking into our guild right after leaving that pathetic legal guild. Lemme' tell ya something _kid_" The man put emphasis on Kid as he pushed his index finger against Natsus forehead roughly. "You're just another piece of fodder. A no good piece of shit. The same as that Fairy Tail place. What a joke."

The guild around him errupted into laughter at Natsu. Apparently being the new kid was a pain in the ass. Or at least until you get your cape.

"If I recall correctly... a red cloak, which is what you're wearing means you've failed to reach a black cloak, correct. Now, why don't we wait till the old man comes back with mine and then we fight." Natsu cracked his knuckles "Any time, any where. You call me and I'll be there to kick you're oversized ass in a heartbeat." Natsu said confidently with a glare. Natsu wasn't ready to be his happy go lucky self. He had to earn some respect before he walked around with his signiture grin.

"I'd be careful of him Tombstone. He got 4 times your score on the PMF and he didn't even go all out." Cap said calmly from a set of doors behind the man known as 'Tombstone'.

_How did he know I was holding back?_ Natsu questioned

"Bullshit." Tombstone stated as he crossed his arms

"Natsu, you're free to demonstrate on him. But first here's your cloak. This is to be worn where ever you go and so long as you're wearing a black and blue cloak you'll get almost everything in the Town free of charge. It's a perk of being the most powerful guild in existance." Cap said as the guild soon began chanting confident shouts and phrases at the hearing of how powerful their guild was.

Natsu grabbed the cloak and swung it around his neck before fastening the silver button at his neck. The two sides of the cloak soon came together down the front of his body and left his ankles exposed.

"I have a question for you though, how did you know I was holding back?" Natsu pushed past Tombstone who was still standing in his way and walked towards Cap.

"I knew because we already have a dragon slayer. I know how their attacks look at full power and I could see that you weren't using full power. From what I've heard you have access to Dragon Force." Cap said, the question like statement. It was clear Cap was expecting an answer from Natsu concerning Dragon Force.

Natsu took a breath and decided that he might as well explain. "I've used Dragon Force, yes but not with out help. I ate a piece of a Lacrima that was loaded with Etherion and that was the first time Dragon Force was used. I also had to eat the Flames of Rebuke, given to me by Jellal to activate it a second time so unless you have insane amounts of power for me to swallow you ain't getting to see it." Natsu said as he turned to walk away to... somewhere before he realized something.

"I don't know my way about this place, shit." Natsu muttered under his breath

"I'll show you around." A feminine voice called

A girl stood from the seat she was in. It's the same girl that was in the room Natsu woke up in. She had long, jet black hair that was touching her lower back. She had large black eyes, similar to those of Natsu. She was slightly shorter than Natsu but looked to be the same age as him but for someone his age she sure was mature, and that's not her personality. Her chest seemed to abnormally large, probably D's from Natsus guess and her rear end was perfectly formed.

Natsu took a sniff and realized that she must be the Dragon Slayer he was talking about, how else would she have heard him

"I'm Mikanu, or just Mika. C'mon fire boy, I'll give you the grand tour." She said as she walked away with a bit more sway in her hips than was necessary.

_Fuck sake, not another one of these weridos_ Natsu roleld his eyes. Natsu decided that he had better follow. No one else here seemed to willing to do it so he took this chance and caught up to her.

"So, what kind of Magic do you use?" Natsu asked in an attempt to spark a conversation

"Dragon slayer magic." She stated calmly

Natsu really wasn't in the mood to be toyed with right now. "I know that but what element?!" Natsu yelled

"Jeesh, calm it match stick. Is that anyway to talk to a fellow fire dragon slayer?"


	3. Changin' it up

Regular text = This is an example

Speech = "This is an example"

Thoughts = _this is an example_

Emphasis on words = the word in _italics _has emphasis on it

Sounds = *THIS IS A SOUND*

* * *

"You're kidding me... right?" Natsu was finding it hard to believe

"I'm being serious, Igneel wasn't the only fire dragon out there you know. I'm not one of those weird 2nd Generation slayers nad the 3rd generations are insulting." She replied

"Why do you think they have a room designed to dispell fire magic. That's why your attack didn't level the whole damn guild. But anyway... on with the tour." Mika said as she squeezed Natsus butt to play with him a little which caused Natsu to yelp a bit

"Why the hell did you do that?" Natsu asked as he caught up to her

"Do what?" She asked playfully

"You know exactly what." Natsu replied with a bit of anger

"No I don't. What are you talking about?" She said sarcastically

"You grabbed my ass you pervert." Natsu semi shouted in response

She squeezed yet again

"Like that?" She said with a grin which only caused Natsu to frown at her flirtatious actions.

* * *

Back with Fairy Tail

The guild hall was beginning to lighten up again. The brawls were starting back, people were resuming their regular chatter and the guild became the lively and enjoyable place it once was but people generally avoided saying Natsus name around those who were affected the worst.

Lucy

Erza

Mira

Lisanna

All 4 had a crush on Natsu that wasn't exactly a secret, however the 4 of them had made a pact that no-one would make a move unless Natsu was willing to be a boyfriend to all 4 of them. The girls were fine with sharing Natsu but having 4 girlfirends can be a tall order even for a dragon slayer.

Saying Natsus name around them caused an unusual silence and often they would return home after hearing his name. No one thought it a good idea to go chasing after them when they left because the look on their face often served as proof that they wanted to be alone with those that knew exactly how they felt.

Natsus disappearence had caused something to change about them. Some changes smaller than others but some were large changes.

Mira had began taking up jobs again. Her competitive side had resurfaced but it was no where near as strong as it was when she was a child. She had joined team Natsu to assist in taking up missions. It helped keep her mind off of things and it meant she was always there to comfort Lucy or Erza if something happened.

Lucy was dressing more appropriatly. She would no longer leave the house whilst wearing next to nothing. It seemed that he lack of decent clothing was for Natsu and Natsu alone. She still did her best to look her best but she did it in a more appropriate way.

Lisanna had began taking care of happy and she moved into Natsus old home with Happy. It had a feeling about it that just made him feel like he was still by her side.

Erza had changed... a lot. She became so anti-social. On missions she would rarely speak unless it was about planning or giving orders. Back in the hall she would speak a little bit and join in on the occasional brawl rather than stop it instantly but all in all she didn't speak much or give the small soft smiles she would hand out often.

The 4 of them were still trying to move on.

* * *

Over at Fraternity Guild Hall

"This is where I'd suggest you spend a fair amount of time" Mika suggested as she opened the doors to the Guilds huge Library. The thing was truely massive, packed to the brim with wooden shelves that had all sorts of books, lacrima and scrolls placed around them. There were several small tables in the centre that had strange markings on them.

"So why should I spend time in here?" Natsu asked her. If there wasn't a good reason then screw spending day after day in a damn library. That was not the sort of thing Natsu considered fun.

"I'll show you." Mika said before pacing through the maze of book shelves. She stopped at a section that was marked 'Slayer Magic'. Mika picked up one of the scrolls that was piled on the shelf and unraveled it slightly. She held the scroll in front of Natsu and gave him time to read the foriegn language.

It read 'Fire Dragon Slayers scroll of the Tamed Spirit'. It was strange... Natsu had never seen letters like this but he read the title of the scroll with ease. It was easier than reading english for whatever reason.

"Why can I read this?" Natsu asked her after trying to fine a solution to his sudden linguistic advance.

"This scroll is unreadable to anyone who isn't a Fire Dragon Slayer. Once the scroll senses your power it provides you with the knowledge to read it and inside it are many powerful spells that can be used in combat. I'm pretty fond of the ones inside..." She let her finger wander over several scrolls that were stacked before sliding out a new one "This one. Inside here you'll find spells that boost your core temperature to insane amounts, meaning that any poison or sickness taking affect will be burned away instantaniously. It's pretty useful when fighting those people who use that goddamn Ice Make magic too. I hate those people, thinking they can freeze my damn flames. FUCK YOU JAY AND YOU'RE FUCKING ICE MAKE MAGIC!" Mika yelled in a random fit of rage but it was something Natsu could sympathise with.

"Tell me about it. Gray would always cool down the air making it harder to light fires around my body. I take it 'Jay' is an Ice Make wizard here?" Natsu deduced based on her reaction to saying 'Ice Make'

"Yeah, but he's still a good friend. Anyway all the scrolls from here" She placed her hand on a wooden plank that was seperating several scrolls from the one next to it "To here. So after you've mastered the spells inside one scroll then you can move on to the next. Use the fire proof room to practice your spells, trust me. Some of the spells inside here are _crazy_." She said with a bit of humour

"So where to next?" Natsu asked as the two made their way to the door

"Well match-stick that concludes the tour. Unless you want to visit the womans rooms that is." She said with a smirk that was obviously implying several... actions.

"I'll pass. So my room is ... 24? That right?" Natsu clarified. The last thing he needed to do was walk in on someone.

"No, it's 25. I'll show you there to make sure you don't mess up." She said before making her way to the mens rooms with Natsu in tow.

"Here. Key's on the inside and whatever you do. Don't unlock your door at night." She said before leaving Natsu alone with his new room.

_Well that's one way warn someone about dangers. Next thing you know she'll be saying sleep with one eye open..._ Natsu joked mentally before closing the door to his new room behind him. The room was pretty well equipped. It had a decent sized window with cream curtains, a long single bed, a bed side drawer, a large wardrobe, a few coat pegs and a personal bathroom. "Not too bad" Natsu nodded with approval of his new room.

Natsu took a sniff of his armpits and almost keeled over (For anyone who doesn't get it. Keeled over means Fainted. I'm scottish so chances are I'll be using things like that. Just a heads up)

"Right... shower." Natsu said, however before he stepped into the bathroom he remembered a piece of advice and moved to lock his door. Probably a smart move.

After locking the door and closing the curtains Natsu stepped into the bathroom where there was everything you'd expect in a bathroom. A sink, toilet, shower/bath combo, small cabinet for any medicines or hygine tools and a rowel rack. Natsu let his clothes fall to the floor and he stepped into the shower.

About 15 minutes later Natsu emerged from the shower that he had spent far too long in and headed back into his room to have a lie down. Something he felt like he could really use considering he didn't exactly have the best past few days.

After drying himself with the towel Natsu pulled on his old shorts and lay down on the bed, ignoring the duvet below him and deciding to sleep on the surface of the duvet. Natsu was never really one to sleep under the covers as he was usually warm enough without the extra layer covering him.

Sleep soon washed over him and Natsu fell into his much needed slumber. Day one at the guild had been pretty good.

* * *

Natsu woke hearing a banging at his door followed by the words "Wake up matchstick!"

"Mika" Natsu grumbled as he lazily pulled his legs over the bed and pushed himself up off the bed. Natsu stumbled over to the door and twisted the key in the lock and pulled it open.

"Wht'd ya wnt mka?" Natsu asked whist half alseep.

"We're getting you clothes today. Those ones stink, but it's nice to know you showered at least. Meet me in the main hall when your ready." Mika said whilst tracing a finger over Natsus toned abs.

Natsu simply groaned at the thought of moving more than the distance it was to his bed but eventually Natsu tied his scarf round his neck and swung his cloak over his back, leaving himself still shirtless. It was a waste of time if he was going to wear the cloak.

Natsu left his room and locked the door behind him. Not that it really mattered because all that was in there was a used towel, a sweaty shirt and some old underwear. However some of the fangirls that Natsu had developed over the years may have been interested in the towel... _Maybe I could sell it for some money. That way I won't need to do any of the jobs at this place_. Natsu tried to piece together his 'get rich whilst doing fuck all' scheme but it ended in Natsu earning a rather bad reputation and based on how Mika had been acting he was really not wanting her to get her perverted hands of _anything _he'd been wearing.

Natsu pushed open the doors to the mostly empty main hall and seen Mika sitting at the long Wooden bar along one of the walls of the guild with a cup of fire next to her.

Almost instinctfully, Natsu grabbed the fire and downed it instantly, forgetting that there was another fire dragon slayer in the guild.

"Hey! Go get your own pinky!" Mika yelled at Natsu

"Shut it." Natsu groanded. He really wasn't a morning person. Everyone back at Fair- NO! He had to stop thinking about them.

"Well let's go. And when we get back why don't we find a job?" Mika asked him as she swung her Black Cloak lined with Red Fur, signalling that she was part of Cap's personal team, over her back and joined the single silver button to the slit on the opposite side.

Natsu thought about it for a moment and remembered Caps warning about taking people on Missions but decided that he could probably trust Mika... to a certain extent. He wouldn't trust her to watch over him whilst he was sleeping that was damn sure.

"Fine. I'd better get used to all this Dark Guild stuff I suppose. I'm here for life" Natsu said with a frown at the thought of stealing, destroying or possibly even murdering.

"Relax, it's easier than you'd think and it's fun when you get used to it. Plus you're a Fire Dragon Slayer, destruction is in your blood. Now let's go Salamander." Mika said as she and Natsu took their first step outside the guild hall. Natsu pulled his hood up to shield his face. It would be better for word to spread that Natsu Dragneel is now a part of The Fraternity rather than people see Natsu walking around with a cloak on. If they seen it then the immediate response would likely be 'intruder' or 'spy'.

After a bit of walking Natsu and Mika were in the city center and people all around were bowing towards them or giving words of thanks and other compliments. The cloaks must bring a level of respect.

"Right, we'll start here and see if we can find anything that suits you." Mika said with a smirk _I'm so picking out something that will give me a good view of his... goods_ Mika continued to think up dirty scenarios whilst browsing the selection of clothing in the store. Natsu in the meantime was busy looking through hair dyes. His salmon hair could be spotted a mile away if his hood was down so changing his most recognizable feature would help him blend it. Eventually Natsu spotted a dark red that could be okay. It didn't look feminine nor did it look very fancy. It was a lot darker than Erzas hair but he couldn't help but think of her a bit when he saw the sample colour that was shown on the box.

Mika returned with a pair of Black Cargo trousers, a dark red V-Neck that was a tight fit, a pair of fingerless gloves and a pair of Black Trainers to replace Natsus sandles.

"Go try it on." Mika held a hand out to the changing rooms to her left and dumped the pile of clothes into Natsus arms.

"I don't get it. How do women like shopping? It's fu-" Natsu soon left Mikas hearing range and left her to her thoughts.

A few minutes later Natsu appeared without the cloak in the outfit she had picked out plus one addition. His scarf.

"You're not gonna let go of that scarf are you?" Mika asked him, already expecting the answer to be

"Dream on ya pervert." Natsu retorted

"Oh so funny... Just cos I play around doesn't make me a pervert. What would make me a pervert is if I just so happened to peak in on you whilst you were changing. I'd suggest you don't go commando 24/7 Natsu." Mika said with a smirk but not even a tint of red in her cheeks

Natsu meanwhile could be mistaken for a mutated tomato with how red his face was.

"You know, I didn't take you for the kind to-" Mika began in a playful voice but Natsu clamped his hand over her mouth

"Don't say anything, I'll do anything just say nothing of it." Natsu paniked.

"_Anything?_" Mika questioned

"Almost anything." Natsu decided after remembering who he was talking to

"Sleep with me?" Mika asked him in a hopeful voice

"No"

"Oh well I won't say anything anyway. Don't want other girls chasing after you wit a mon-"

"Shut it!"

"Packing _and _modist about it. Not many men are like that."

"Let's just pay and get out of here already."

Mika grabbed some more bundles of the same clothes in similar sizes and the Hair Dye that Natsu had picked out and moved towards the counter. With her Cloak on everything was 75% off. If the same deals applied to resteraunts then Natsu could get used to this benifits scheme they have in this town.

"What? You going to let a fragile maiden like me carry all these heavy bags?" Mika questioned with a dramatic arm placed against her forehead

"You're no maiden, you're just pretending, waiting for someone to come to said maiden and that's when you just turn round and move from maiden to pervert." Natsu said as he snatched the bags from her hands and pulled his arms back inside his cloak.

"I'm hurt Natsu." Mika pouted "I'm not that bad, am I?" Mika sarcasitcally questioned as she walked up behind Natsu, pulled his hood down and let her chin rest on his shoulder before her tounge slid along the shell of Natsus ear.

"Cut it out!" Natsu yelled as he dashed forward from the strange action

"Okay, fine." Mika said as she raised her hands up in defeat and began walking towards the guildhall

"Mika. Is there anyone in the guild that I need to watch out for? Like someone I really don't want to piss off?" Natsu asked her, hoping to get some information out of her

"I'll tell you if I can share your bed during the mission or after we get back from it." Mika said with a smirk

_Really what's the worst she can do when I'm sleeping? If anything weird happens I'll just fight._ Natsu reasoned before mumbling "fine"

"Mmmm, looking forward to it. I'll tell you the morning after." Mika said as the Guildhall came into sight.

The rest of the walk was done in silence and when the two reached the guild hall Natsu whipped his head back to remove the hood.

When they arrived the guild hall was now a lot busier, which came as no surprise. The two had actually spent a lot longer shopping than they had thought.

Natsu simply ignored all the looks the duo got given upon entering and moved to his new room. Thankfully with Mika no where in sight.

_Maybe I'll have a look over some of those scrolls whilst I've got some free time._ Natsu thought as he unlocked his door and pushed it open with a shoulder.

Dumping the multiple bags on the bed Natsu decided to head to the large library to see if there were any decent techniques that caught his eye. A new spell is always something to be excited about and if there were a bunch of new spells inside these scrolls then Natsu would have to learn them all.

Arriving at the section that was pointed out by Mika, Natus began picking up scroll after scroll and reading the title of it to see what the contents of it may be. After 2 or 3 scrolls Natsu came across a scroll named 'Fires of the Volcanic Sea'

After reading the interesting title Natsu let the scroll unroll and there was a brief description of what the scroll holds inside it.

'Inside this scroll holds Fire Dragon Slayer spells designed to temporarily increase your magical endurance. Many of the spells inside this scroll shall prove useful for Slayers who wish to expand their powers beyond that of simple spells. The Magic contained within the scroll is neither Offensive nor Defensive but will assist the caster in performing Offesive or Defensive spells.' Was the summary of the scroll.

_So I can boost my power for a little while eh? Sounds good._ Natsu said before rolling the scroll back up and taking it to his room to study further.

* * *

**A/N: Well guys hope you enjoyed. Next chapter is going to revolve mainly around Fairy Tail and how they are reacting to it in more detail. We'll be looking at some more in depth analysis of how the others feel towards Natsu and also some Dragon Slayer feelings. Wendy and Gajeel might be involved greatly in the next chapter but that remains to be seen. **

**Gratsulover117 - Thank you. I'm really happy to see you checking out another one of my stories and just for you I may add in a wee teeny weeny bit of Gratsu, just cos your so awesome :)**

**tonytaker - I intend on my friend **

**rexthehero - Thank you, I never really had any outside inspiration so I hope I'm not just copying someones story**

**sapphire dragon slayer alex - Another one of my friends checking out my other stories :D You're awesome too.**

**Rajo - I'm glad you enjoy it**

**titania99 - Dude I totally agree xD. Jk, if people don't like it then people don't like it. (Don't be afraid to hate on me too guys!)**

**nico2883 - all in good time my friend**

**TheStoryTeller567 - CONSPIRICIES :O**

**MermaidHorse - I'm aiming for a lot more so don't you worry your pretty little head xD**

**bl00dshy - thanks a lot buddy :D**

**linkinm1a1 - Here ya go, next chapter in your face :J**


	4. Girl talk on the Train

Whilst Natsu was buying his clothes this is what was going down in Fairy Tail.

Team Erza sat down at their usual table and began discussing several things. The common topics that would arise are topics such as who will replace Natsu? What they will do if he returns? What's the next mission for them? The list goes on, however when the 3 girls from Team Erza and Lisanna who had recently joined Shadow Gear, met up they would discuss other matters about Natsu. More specifically

"We should have been out looking for him the day he left." Lisanna said sadly

"Lisanna if I could go back and remove what I said to my team, then I would but what's done is done and we either need to find him or we need to move on. I'm fairy certain the latter of the two is out of the question as I think I speak for the four of us when I say, I cannot move on from him." Erza said whilst playing with the icing of her favourite treat.

"You're right, we can't move on, he was too... special. No one can replace him in our hearts so why aren't we out looking for him?" Lucy said to the four heartbroken mages

"We looked everywhere, followed several leads that stated a man named Natsu, Salamander of any fire magic user was passing through a town and everytime we came back empty handed. What else can we do? I even managed to have Sorcerer Weekly put in a missing sign but still there's been no results." Mira said during her short break from the bar

"After 5 months he could be well outside of Fiore now. Cana said he was within 50 miles of Magnolia but that doesn't narrow it down very much now does it." Lisanna added

"We should take a job and when we return, we search for him. Every town within a 50 mile radius. We leave no stone unturned and if this search turns up nothing then..." Erza lowered her voice slightly "We ask a dark guild."

"Why would we do that?!" Mira accidentily yelled at Erza for making such a suggestion

"They know the darker parts of Fiore. For a high enough price we could have them search the black markets and dirty traders areas. You all know that some of the darker guilds are semi-capable of pulling off a job. Eisenwald almost succeeded with their evil plot so why should another guild out there fail to find one man?" Erza stated quietly to prevent anymore attention being drawn to them.

The 3 girls pondered for a bit before Lucy spoke up

"This is Natsu we're talking about. He'd be able to beat an entire dark guild with ease. You managed it when I first joined fairy tail and Natsu has grown a lot stronger since then. What makes you think they'd be able to capture him?" Lucy asked her

"I wouldn't ask for him to be captured, he would simply have to be located and if the information is right and we do find him, we're the ones who would arrive to bring Natsu back." Erza stated with confidence.

The other 3 girls thought once again, trying to pick out holes in Erzas plan

"What if we're ambushed and held for ransome?" Mira asked her

"One, we're a strong team, it would take a lot of people to hold back the 4 of us and any other help we can get and two, I won't be asking them as a member of Fairy Tail, I'll be asking as a civillian looking, to get revenge. Simple." Erza replied with a knowing smirk that the holes in her plan were no existant

"Fine but that is only a last resort. If we don't find him after this mission then we'll resort to that. I think the 4 of us should go and leave Gray to stay at home for a while. He's been pretty downed about Natsu leaving. He acts happy but you can just see there's a large part of him that misses him" Mira said with a small movement of her head, pointing towards Gray

When the occupants of the table turned to look at Gray, they realized Mira was right. He had a smile on whilst he was talking but it was fake. His eyes held the truth and the truth was that he looked empty without him.

Inside Grays mind a storm had been brewing for the past 4 months.

All he ever did was talk to Natsu about how he was so much better than him and how he didn't need him but they always say, 'you don't realize what you had till it's gone' and that was oh so true.

His last words to him. They hurt him knowing that was the last thing Natsu heard him say 'We're kickin' ya off the team, fire prick'. _Oi, flame brain, if you ever come back I swear I'm gonna kick your ass so hard you'll be able to feel it for years. That way if you ever leave again you'll be reminded of the beating I gave ya and come back for a re-match._ Gray thought as he half heartedly listened to the conversation going on around him.

_Just come back Natsu_ Gray though finally before deciding to go for a walk around Magnolia

"Lisanna you go pick the job. I'll be finishing up at the bar before handing it over to Levy" Mira said with a smile that seemed to cheer everyone up

"I'll be packing." Erza said as she devoured the Strawberry cheesecake in front of her and pushed her chair under the table.

"I'll go tell the land lady I'll be out of town for a while. When we finish up are we just going to meet here and then we'll be heading off?" Lucy asked the group

"Yes Lucy. When we return we shall be leaving swiftly for where ever Lisanna has decided to pick a mission for." Erza replied before leaving to head for Fairy Hills

With that the other 3 girls parted ways. Lucy to her house, Lisanna to the request board, Erza to her home and Mira... to the bathroom?

Mira sat in the bathroom, quietly crying into her hands with tears streaming down her face, simply begging for Natsu to come back. Even if he didn't hold the same feelings for her that she did for him, just seeing him day after day with that loving smile and childish attitude would satisfy her for the rest of her life. One of the most beautiful girls in Fiore, who could have any sane man on his knees begging for a date, was now the one begging for the one she loved to come back.

After Mira composed herself enough she left the bathroom with her smile gracing her lips once again as she appraoched Levy and explained that she would be in charge of the bar and writing up requests while she was away.

The 4 girls met outside with Erzas moving mountain of every clothing store in Magnolia.

"So, what's the job?" Lucy asked Lisanna as she arrived outside the guild hall doors.

"It's simple. There's a museum in Onibus being demolished and they're looking for a security escort to transport some of their exhibitions. The journey to the new Museum sight is a 4 hour carrige journey and the reward is 650,000 Jewel and Free tickets to the opening night at the Museum." Lisanna said with a smile

"Then let's get a move on."

* * *

Back with Natsu

'The magic energy inside you is released like water from a tap. The amount of water, or magic energy, released is dependant on how wide the valve is open. This spell simply decreases the amount of Magic energy used up whilst at the same time, not reducing the power behind your attacks. However the effects of this spell involve a pretty painful wake up call. You're body shall soon begin to feel the strain that the spell had caused.'

_These scroll things are pretty useful. I'm going to have to read more. _Natsu said mentally as he finished reading one of the many sections of writing that were related to the spell 'Fire Dragons Rejuvenating Flame'.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Oooooh Natsuuuuuu." Mika said leaning her hips against Natsus door frame with a smirk on her lips

"What?" Natsu asked in annoyance that he was being interrupted from his training

"It's time to go on the mission." Mika said as she approached Natsu and leaned next to his ear

"And don't think I've forgotten about our little deal." She whispered in a sultry voice as her tongue played with Natsus ear lobe a bit before she reeled back from him.

"Will you stop with the ear licking? It's weird." Natsu stated as he rolled up the scroll he was studying

"We're weird people Natsu and you'd better get used to it because there's a lot, and I mean _a lot_, of other things I'll be licking tonight." She said before letting her eyes drift down Natsus chest as he grabbed his cloak from a pegs in his room.

"So what's this mission?" Natsu asked as he locked the door behind him

"Some old geezer wants us to steal something. A museum was being re-located and tomorrow they're moving the goods of it. All we've gotta do is grab a box that holds some special gem and we've got 400,000 jewel in our pockets" She said as she slung her cloak over her shoulders.

"Thanks" Natsu said in a low voice

"For what?" Mika questioned him. This was the first time Natsu was really being friendly so she decided to put off the flirting for now. It would be made up for in bed tonight.

"Well for starters, Thanks for helping me start in this guild. I still don't feel all that welcome here but I still feel a bit better now that you're helping me and second of all for picking a mission that didn't involve killing or something. I don't know if I could do that." Natsu said, showing Mika his one and only, wide grin

Mikas heart seemed to beat a bit quicker with just that simple grin. Anyone could grin but his grin... it was something else entirely.

"It's no problem Natsu. Something tells me you'd have done the same if I turned up at Fairy Tail." Mika said in return with a small, innocent smile

"You're probably right." Natsu said as they entered the main Guild hall and headed for the door.

As Natsu pushed the doors open in front of Mika she slapped his ass

"The hell?" Natsu yelled as he fell through the doors

Mika started giggling at Natsu who was face first on the wooden landing outside their guild hall. "What? You think our wee lovey dovey moment would last forever? I've got a reputation to uphold matchstick." Mika said as she walked past Natsu who was picking himself up from the floor.

* * *

A few hours later in a train

Natsu had insited that he and Mika arrive at the train as soon as possible. When Mika asked his reasons why his answer came as

"I've got really bad motion sickness so if I fall asleep while the train is still at the platform then I won't be throwing up all over the place."

Now the two of them were sitting in a large cabin of the train, with Natsus head resting against the head rest of the seat and his cloak was on backwards so that he could pull his hood up to cover his face and prevent the sun from waking him up.

Mika was too busy staring out the window to notice a young white haired girl stick her head in

"Excuse me, can we sit here?" She asked with a small grin

"Sure, just don't wake him up. He's got a bad case of motion sickness." Mika replied and the small white haired girl entered followed by a busty blonde, the famous Mirajane Strauss and the Scary as fuck Titania.

Mika seen Erza and spotted the guild mark on Lucys hand and figured they were all a part of Fairy Tail. If Natsu woke up now they'd be jumping ship... or jumping train.

Lisanna turned to the other girls and whispered "He's sleeping so keep it down. Apparently he's bad with transportation." Lisanna said

"Just like him" Mira said with a downward glance

Mika figured that she'd have to keep this conversation about them and away from her and Natsu.

"So, what's the famous Titania doing here? Got a job to get to?" Mika asked her whilst resting her head back

"Yes, but I'm afraid I can't give out anymore information than that." Erza replied

"Oh I get it. May I ask who the rest of you are?" Mika said

"I'm Lucy of Fairy Tail. I'm a Celestial Spirit mage. It's nice to meet you." Lucy said whilst holding out her hand

"Nice to meet you too."

"I'm Lisanna Strauss. I use take-over magic like my older siblings." Lisanna also held out her hand, which Mika shook shortly after

"I'm Mira Strauss. And Lisanna already told you what my magic is." Mira stated

"So, care to tell us your name?" Erza asked. Goddamn her and her fucking detective like ways

_Shit, I can't just avoid it or she'll notice and if this turns into a yelling competition then Natsu's gonna wake up and that's when shit will reeeeaaaalllly hit the fan._ Mika thought

"I'm Mika Dragneous. I use fire magic." She replied with small flame on her finger to demonstrate her magic

"Dragneous huh? It almost sounds like..." Lucy started

"Drangeel." Mira said quietly

_SHIT, THEY'RE GONNA TALK_ _ABOUT..._

"Natsu..." Lisanna sated

"Who?" Mika questioned. She had to keep up the act of her being completely oblivious as to who he is or they might suspect something.

"Natsu Dragneel. He went missing about 5 months ago and we've been looking for him ever since." Erza said with a saddened voice and a look at her lap where Natsus head would usually rest on a train journey.

"Why've you been looking for him?"

"We love him" Mira said with a small blush at admitting her love to a stranger

_HE'S MINE BITCHES!_ Mika snarled mentally "All 4 of you?" Mika questioned with a raised eyebrow

"Mhm." Mira along with the other 3 nodded.

_Damn, Natsu would be gettin' some if he was awake right now. Maybe I can make it up tonight. I hope he's fond of duct-tape._ Mika thought of how she would spend tonight with Natsu and the oh, so many dirty things she would do to him.

"That would be a handful for any man. Does he know of your feelings?" Mika asked whilst trying to hold back her thoughts for now.

"No. We wish we had told him but we didn't and now he's left without knowing. It's strange though, it feels like we're in the same room. It feels like he's always with us." Lucy said with a small smile at the warm feeling Natsu gave her

_He is in the same fucking room you twat!_ "That's nice." Mika smiled

"So who's he?" Lisanna asked with a finger pointing at the sleeping bundle of black cloth

_SHIT!_ Mika yelled in her head

"Err... he's my um..." She glanced outside and seen a small brothel passing the train window _Brothel = naked woman and men, naked woman and men = having sex, the sex is for money = sex for money = whoring _The thought process trailed on in Mikas head before she blurted out her answer "He's my whore" _I JUST CALLED NATSU MY WHORE!_

Erza choaked a bit, Mira blushed, Lisanna fainted and Lucy had a strange look on her face. "I'm sorry?" Lucy said, wanting her to repeat her phrase

"He's my whore." Mika repeated

"Don't men usually pay for women and isn't that usually in a brothel or something?" Lucy asked her

_What do I say? Wing it! _Mika said in her head

"I've rented him for the week and he's apparently like a god in bed so I couldn't help myself." Mika lied through her teeth

"Why on a train though?" Erza asked

"I get a thrill out of doing in public?" Mika said it more like a question

Lisanna who had just woken up fainted yet again. Poor innocent Lisanna

"That's certainly... interesting." Erza said with a small chuckle

"Everyones got a fetish." Mika said with a knowing smirk aimed towards the girls.

Lucy caught on and put her hands up in defense "Oh nononono. I really don't" She said nervously

Mika spotted the whip at her side and put two and two together. "You like to be dominated" She said which caused Lucy to let out an 'eep'

She turned her glance to Lisanna "She's... a romantic, candles and flower petels kind of girl"

Mika narrowed her eyes at Mira for a moment. Trying to deduce what he perfect scenatio might be. "You... you go both ways I know that much." She said which caused the 2 concious girls to look at Mira nervously.

"Next please" Mira pleaded as she felt their gazes on her

"Titania, titania. You're the easiest out of everyone. You _loooooooove_ role play." Mika said with the knowledge of her many armours and outfits.

"What are you, Sherlock Holmes or something?" Erza asked her

"We're all girls but I want you to see if you can guess my little fetish. Go on, try." Mika said

"Didn't you say you get a thrill out of doing it in public?" Mira questioned

"Yes but that's more of a fun thing than my _actual _secret. So guess" She lied yet again. She's not that desperate that she'd actaully have sex in public.

Mika could see the cogs turning in their heads. Even Lisanna who was out cold looked like she was thinking.

"I'm unsure." Erza said after a moment

"Me too." Lucy sighed in defeat

"I'm not to sure either." Mira said with a defeated tone.

The train came to a slow stop at Onibus station

"Well Mika it's been fun. If you ever want to stop by the guild then feel free" Mira said with a smile as the 4 girls left Mika and a sleeping Natsu.

Mika pulled Natsus hood off of his face and the bright rays of light woke Natsu from his sleep.

"Here?" Natsu asked her

"Yup. Let's get moving. We'll find an inn and rest up before everything is transported tomorrow." Mika said as she and Natsu stood up and left the train with their hoods up, shadowing their faces.

* * *

After walking through the town Natsu and Mika found a decent inn that they could stay in

"It's 350 per night for 1 person." The man at the desk stated

Natsu placed the 700 Jewel on the table and grabbed the room key from the receptionist to the small inn

Natsu and Mika entered their small room and Mikas frowned slightly

_Two beds. If I don't make sure we're in the same bed when I fall asleep he could sneak off_ Mika pouted at the thought

"Why are you pouting." Natsu asked her. Nothing had happened but she was pouting for what ever reason

"If you think I'm going to go back on a promise then your wrong. I don't break my promises." _Which means I can't let Erza cry._ Natsu added mentally. He was still unaware that Mika had had a talk with Erza, Mira, Lucy and Lisanna.

"Good. Can you promise me we'll shower together?" Mika asked in a sultry tone

"No." Natsu deadpanned as he entered the room and sat on a bed.

"So. How are we doing this?" Natsu asked her as he pulled off his shoes

"Well you're going to lie down, get comfy and then I'm-" Mika began to vocalise the scene in her head

"I meant the job." Natsu stated

"Oh. We'll make it up as we go alone." Mika said with a shrug

"Sounds like my kinda plan." Natsu said as he punched his palm

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu yelled on instinct. It was so normal for him to get hyped about a job that even when the job was stealing, which he had done before, he was excited.

"If your full of energy I know of a few _methods_" Mika pulled her cloak off and let it fall to the floor before pulling her top over her head slowly to reveal a black bra that looked like it was ready to pop "that could help to get rid of all that pent up energy." She finished as she sat next to Natsu on the side of the bed.

"Honestly I think I'd rather just sleep." Natsu said as he threw his shoes away from him and pulled his new red shirt off.

"You know Natsu. It'd be more hygenic to sleep naked." Mika suggested

"I'll pass." Came Natsus reply

"You're no fun." Mika stated

"What more do you want me to do? I'm already sharing a bed with you _just_ for information." Natsu asked as he threw his hands into the air

"I want you to take my virginity." Mika stated with a tad of nervousness. Something that seemed to catch Natsus attention

Natsus sighed "Mika. I need to ask you something. Do you actually _like _me or is this just another game you play with people?" Natsu asked her with hands on her shoulders

"I really do like you but I just flirt so often that people never really take me seriously." Mika said with a bit of sadness in her voice

"Why? Why do you like me?" Natsu asked her

"You'd say it was stupid." Mika looked away from Natsu and brushed a few strande of hair behind her ear

"Try me." Natsu said

"When I heard about another Fire Dragon Slayer, I really wanted to meet you. So I started observing you, trying to find a way to get my hands on you to get information but whilst I was building a profile on you, I... became attracted to you." Mika stated, still facing away from Natsu "You probably think I'm just some weird stalker but-" She didn't get to finish. Natsu had turned her to face him and quickly planted his lips on hers.

Mika melted into Natsus mouth, feeling sheer joy wash over her. She returned Natsus kiss with a bit more fire, a bit more passion but not enough that would ruin the moment.

Natsu pulled away from her and looked into her eyes for a second before smiling . "Anyone who's willing to follow me just to talk, deserves my attention."

Mika smiled back at Natsu for a short moment before standing up to remove her trousers.

Natsu did the same with his trousers and socks before laying down above the covers of the bed again.

Mika did the same, laying pretty much on top of Natsu. She was laying on her side with her chest pressing against Natsus right side, her right leg over his legs and bent slightly, her right arm was behind Natsus head, her left arm was resting above his body and her ear was pressed against Natsus chest.

If Mika hadn't just confessed to Natsu there and then, chances are he'd be telling her to get off of him and lay down like a normal human being rather than turning them into a maze of arms and legs but after what she had said, he couldn't really turn her down. Natsu himself wasn't sure if he would see himself and her as a thing, it was simply too early to really tell but everything has to start somewhere.

Mika was clearly thinking alone the same lines as Natsu. "Natsu, what are we?" She asked quietly

"Right now. You're my Nakama, and in time... maybe more." Natsu said before turning off the small bedside lamp.

* * *

**A/N So that's another chapter done and I'm moving along Naka or Mitsu or whatever the fuck you want to call it xD****. I'm really surprised to get such positive feedback from you guys and I really do love getting the reviews. Don't be afraid to leave flame/hate/constructice criticism, however the latter of the 3 is probably betted :)  
**

**Review Replies**

**Saphire dragon slayer alex - I'm hoping it's pretty clear what's going to happen between Natsu and Mika**

**tonytaker - I intend on**

**Rajo - Mika has her moments but usually she's a flirtatious deamon**

**bl00dshy - Thanks for the suggestion and I'm glad you like her**

** - yeah, shit's gonna go down in the next chapter.**

**Shinji Ikari111 - ty :) **

**the XxJUCKSONxX - I'm glad you like it and I'm really happy to know you think she's funny but as I said previously, she has her moments, as do all FT characters.**

**gratsulover117 - The mission is going to be fun to write. I was debating having Lucy as a part of the love pentagon but she'll prove useful in the end. I'm glad to know your a fan :D Makes me so happy and ALL OF MY READERS ARE AWESOME.  
**

**THAT'S RIGHT I'M TALK-ERM... TYPING TO YOU! YOU SIR OR MADAM ARE AWESOME! EVEN IF YOU FUCKING HATE THIS STORY! **

**bye heff nyce tiem **

**And another thing. I may start live streaming my writing sessions on twitch if I get enough responses. I want to know how people would react to watching me type live. If I get enough positive feedback then chances are I'll go ahead with it :)**

**Have fun all and keep safe**


	5. Rude Awakenings

Regular text = This is an example

Speech = "This is an example"

Thoughts = _this is an example_

Emphasis on words = the word in _italics _has emphasis on it

Sounds = *THIS IS A SOUND*

Deepened Voice = **"This is an example"**

Spells = **"This is an example"**

* * *

Natsu grogilly opened his eyes to the morning sun breaking through the curtains hanging next to his window. His eyes wandered to the weight on his chest where he found Mika, still sleeping but in a slightly different position. Her mouth was open over Natsus exposed nipple, one of her hands was alarmingly close to his manhood and her other hand was running up and down his washboard like abs.

_WHAT IS SHE DREAMING ABOUT?!_ Natsu mentally screamed at the sight of Mika feeling him up in her sleep. However, her position was beginning to 'waken up' his member residing down below.

_No shit! Erm... Think of something dammit! Fuck... erm... NAKED GRAY, LUCYS LAND LORD LADY, HAPPY MAKING OUT WITH A SALMON, ERZAS COOKING, THE JIGGLE BUTT GANG!_ Natsu began recalling all the things in Earthland that gave him an uneasy stomach and a disgusting feeling. The awful thoughts were enough to calm down his rising member. The last thing he needs is Mika knowing he's enjoying this.

_How do I get up without her knowing? _Natsu questioned whilst taking another glance at Mika who was still sleeping ontop of his body. _Should I wake her up or let her get up on her own?_

"mmm... Natsu, I'm still sensative" Mika groaned in her sleep

Instnatly Natsu jumped out of bed and out of no where pulled out symbols and a large trumpet

"C'MON MIKA RISE AND SHINE! EARLY DRAGONS GET THE WEIRD GEM THINGY THAT'S BEING MOVED! GET A MOVE ON WE GOT SUTFF TO STEAL!" Natsu chanted as he smashed the symbols together and blew the ocasional tune from the large brass instrument.

"Whaa?" Mika questioned as she lazily glanced up at Natsu who had somehow gotten his hands on instruments?

"Mmm. Natsu I was having an amzing dream." Mika said with a smirk aimed towards Natsus boxers

_Wonder if it's as big as I thought?_ Mika let her perverted thoughts run riot in her mind only for her to fail to notice the drool escaping her mouth and the 1000 mile look in her eye.

The loud instruments disappeared in a *poof* and Natsu took a seat on the side of the bed

"Right, so Mika. What's the plan?" Natsu asked the girl, snapping her out of her trance right as it was getting to the good bit

Mika let her self drape over Natsu, pressing her large bosom into his back. "Why don't we stay here Dragon Boy. I'm sure we can entertain ourselves somehow." She said with a sultry voice. Mika let her legs slide to either side of his hips and wrap themselves around his waist, pulling her towards him. Mika smirked as her bare feet came to rest at Natsus crotch whilst her toes began wriggiling in a way that stroked you know what

"Mika" Natsu groaned in annoyance, trying to mask the moan that escaped his lips as Mika tortured him more.

"You know you like it." Mika once again put on a sultry voice as she let her hands roam Natsus bare chest, this time however, she was concious whilst doing it and she loved every second of it. How couldn't she? She'd wanted to talk to him for years and here he is. In the same bed as her. It's exactly what she's been waiting for since she had seen what lengths he goes to in order to protect those close to him. _Hearing him call me his Nakama... It's amazing to know that he sees me as that._ Mika thought.

Natsu gently pulled his arms apart, whilst at the same time, pulling Mikas hands off of his chest. Once her hands were clear of him he pulled her feet away from his crotch and stood up. "I told you last night. Right now, I consider you my comrade but in time, I may grow to like you that way. So can we please just wash up and get ready to pull this off?"Natsu asked her with a serious look in his eye

"Oh jeesh, lighten up will ya? I'm just trying to give you a good morning." Mika said whilst she pulled her self off of the bed and stood nose to nose with Natsu before giving him a peck on the lips and turning towards the bathroom that was provided.

_She's so weird_ Natsu said as he sat himself down and began his morning work-out. It was nothing serious 50situps, 5 minutes of planking and then a few dozen alternating pushups to finish. A decent workout to get his body pumped and ready for the day ahead.

Mika in the meantime was standing under the shower, letting the warm water flow over her seemingly flawless tanned skin. Her mind however wasn't on Natsu... for once. She was thinking about how to make sure she and Natsu don't get caught on the mission. Otherwise she'll be hunted by Fairy Tail aswell and that's just no fun. If Natsu gets seen with the Cloak on then they'll recognise the blue fur and know it was him under that thing so what was she going to do?

"I got it" Mika said confidently as she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to cover her curved figure before opening the door to see Natsu on the ground with one hand on a pillow he had put on the floor and the other hand off the pillow. Natsu did a push up and used the time he was in the air to move his body to put his other hand on the pillow whilst the hand that was on it previously was now on the floor.

Time for Mika slowed down as she wached Natsus arms power his body through the workout. His muscles seeming to ripple with each movement and the loose drops of sweat that had been accumilating on his body due to the work out would fall to the floor with the movements of his body.

After a few minutes of staring Mika decided to turn her attention to the plan she had in her mind.

"Not that I'm not enjoying the view..." Mika started, earning a yelp or surprise from Natsu "but I've got a plan that will work well." Mika said with a smile

"Okay fill me in." Natsu said as he looked towards the floor and away from Mikas naked body

"Well first off, you're not having a shower. Believe me the plan I have in mind will not be pretty." Mika replied as she tossed Natsu his shirt from yesterday

"Right here's how it's going to work." Mika started

* * *

"Mira, Lucy, Lisanna. Time to get up. We're moving the first load of Artifacts in 3 hours so let's get moving." Erza announced to the sleeping girls currently sleeping in a multi-bed room. The girls had stayed their night closer to the Museum than Natsu and Mika were.

"Erza, Good morning" Mira said with a wide smile sent towards Erza

"Did you sleep well Mira?" Erza asked as she Re-Quipped into her Heart Kruz armour to meet their client

"I had a strange dream though. I feel like we'll encounter Natsu on this mission." Miras gaze turned to one of intense thinking whilst she ignored all input from the outside world, clearly trying to recall her previous nights dream. "I don't know why but I really do feel it. It's been burning away at me for some time Erza and..." Mira stopped for a moment to think of her next words "...and I just feel like meeting Natsu here is a bad thing. A very bad thing." Mira finished, finally turning her gaze back to Erza who looked to be also in deep thought, trying to piece together what Mira has told her and also what has been discovered about Natsu.

"Perhaps, what you may be feeling is that something bad will happen on this mission, and it is Natsu who shall help. The feelings could be easily mixed up and it was a simple misunderstanding." Erza suggested with a questionable voice.

"I hope neither of you are right." Lisanna spoke up as she moved to stand up

"Me too. I don't want Natsu to have to save us but I also don't want to meet him if something bad shall come of it." Erza said with a glance at her gauntlet

"But either way." Her fist clenched and the armour creaked at the strain put on it "I am determined to make sure Natsu knows about how we feel. About how _all _of Fairy Tail feel." She said with determination thickening her voice

"He'll know about everything the next time we see him!" Lucy shouted

"We'll bring Natsu back to the guild!" Mira yelled as her competitive side began to show once again.

"He'll never feel abandoned again!" Lisanna added her confident shout

"We'll never give up on him!" Erza concluded as all girls placed their hands ontop of one anothers

*Thud*

*Thud*

*Thud*

A muffled male voice came from the room next door "Keep it down will ya'?! Stupid brats" He muttered

* * *

**an Hour later with the Client**

"So this is the route we'll be taking. It's straight forward, has roads wide enough for the carridges and is easy to find a new route to our destination." The man said whilst pointing at a detailed drawing of the Road System in Onibus

"I see, the only point I would be concerned about is.."

* * *

"This bit here. It's thin enough to make sure only one carridge can fit through. I'll give the signal and that's when you pull off what I just explained" Mika said whilst her and Natsu studied an almost identical map of Onibus' road layout.

"You're actually a pretty good tactitioner. But what makes you think they'll move after they see it?" Natsu asked her

"I just have a feeling that the people guarding the carridges will be pretty interested in seeing it is all." Mika said with a knowing smirk _If only he knew it was his old guild that was protecting these artifacts_.

"So that's when...

* * *

"...We'll make out move" Erza said as she stabbed a dagger into a point on the map

"MY MAP!" The client yelled

"AYE SIR!" The 3 girls yelled after hearing Erzas strategy.

* * *

**Back at The Fraternity HQ**

"So... Natsu, the game has begun." Cap said whilst sitting in the chair inside his well decorated office

"Is he really such a huge part of your plan? I still don't see what's so important about having him here. Why's he so special?" A man who was sitting opposite Cap asked him

"The boy is a rather large thorn in my side... or atleast he was when he was with Fairy Tail. Now that he's here we've got his power at our disposal. Believe me, this boy may be one of _the _most powerful mages to have ever been born." Cap said with a smirk

"So do you actually want to use him or do you just want to make sure he doesn't try and stop you?" The man asked him

"Both. With him here I have no use for the other one. Cancel all plans to retrive the asset and make sure that Ultear woman gets over her crazy obsession. It's very annoying. You're dismissed." Cap concluded whilst he motioned towards the door

"Yes Master" Was all he said before leaving

_Natsu, he'd be proud of you. She on the other hand, would not_ Cap mentally mused whilst thinking of 2 specific people

* * *

**A/N : Oh damn, things are heating up... in more ways than one HUE HUE HUE HUE HUE HUE HUE! Anyway, sorry for the short chapter but schools a bitch and sitting 6 highers makes me wanna rip my eyes out O_O. Screw school! I just need my fricken amazing readers, who needs a damn education, it's for scrubs!.  
**

**bl00dshy -** I'm glad you're enjoying it.

**Treeofsakuras **- I'm happy you're liking the story and I aim to add funny moments here and there whilst sticking to a main story. Makes it a bit less boring to read ya know :)

**Rajo **- That'll be interesting

**Shinji Ikari111 - **I'm a dota 2 player :)

**Gratsulover117 - **I can't wait to write it, its gonna be **FUN!** **HAHAHA- ***achem* Control yourself Adam, breath. As I was saying, it'll be fun :D

**Sorry that username is taken **- Aside from having the best username _ever_ I'm glad you think it's a good story, means a lot. Really

**Tha 1st Guest **- I'm trying to but I can only go so fast!


	6. The plan in action

Regular text = This is an example

Speech = "This is an example"

Thoughts = _this is an example_

Emphasis on words = the word in _italics _has emphasis on it

Sounds = *THIS IS A SOUND*

Deepened Voice = **"This is an example"**

Spells = **"This is an example"**

* * *

A few hours later with Fairy Tails team

All the members had been given their own horses to ride along side the carriages. The plan was to have Erza and Lucy at the front of the carriages and Mira and Lisanna at the rear end. There were in total 10 carriages being moved today and this movement was very important because it held 5 very important artefacts.

The Gem of the Goddess of Freedom, supposedly fallen to earth after she was killed by the god slayer she trained, it's supposedly a Lacrama that contains the 'One Magic'

The sword of the Fire Spirit, a Katana that only obeys it's original owner. The sheath that covers it is unmovable to anyone but it's original owner, of whom is yet to be discovered.

Keys of the forbidden treasure, a set of 5 keys said to be able to open a treasure hidden deep beneath the ocean, however the treasure was never found and the keys became a museum display.

The Shield of the Earth Spirit, a shield said to be protected by mother nature herself. The shield is made of an unknown element and it has never had a scratch on it. After being deemed too powerful, magic seals were placed on it to prevent it falling into the wrong hands.

The Book of the Ancient Thieves, a book that possibly holds every secret in existence, all one has to do is think of a person and their secrets are written on the page. This also has many seals placed on it.

There were other Artefacts among these ones but these are without a doubt the most rare displays in the museum. The Rune Knights said they were far too low on numbers to guard the carriages themselves and as a result, the task was issued to guilds, and that's where Fairy Tail comes in.

It was the middle of the day and the convoy had been moving for 20 minutes or so and were yet to encounter a problem. It was coming to the point where Erza feared the most. The one thin street that would we a one way trip, once passing through it would be impossible to turn a carriage or even fit another person down that road. If anything went wrong then the 2 at the front guard of the convoy would be unable to help those at the back if anything went wrong and vies-versa.

Lucy and Erza entered the narrow street first. "Erza, you think anyone would actually try and steal this stuff? I know it's rare but most of them have magic seals on them designed to hurt anyone who attempts to steal em'." Lucy asked as Erza pulled in front of her in order to give the horses more space.

"I wouldn't be surprised. People do many stupid things in order to become rich, even if that means stealing something sealed by magic. We must be on our guard." Erza said over her shoulder.

There was a large roar and through the thin gaps in the houses Erza could see a huge jet of flame reaching into the air. _That magic... there's only one person I know of who can do that. Natsu. It's the Dragons Roar_ Erza said mentally.

Erza and Lucy couldn't turn around at this point, it was impossible and even if they kept moving forward till the thin street ended, it's a 5 minute de-tour until Erza would reach a point where she could go to the scene.

"Mira! Did you see that?!" Erza yelled over the large line of carriages.

"Yes! Should I see if it's him?!" Mira yelled back

_If we lose Mira then it's only Lisanna left to defend the rear. I'd rather send Lisanna to the scene._ "Mira you stay with the guard! Lisanna, you go and investigate!" Erza yelled

With that Lisanna turned round and began galloping out of the narrow street towards where the Fire Roar came from.

* * *

With Natsu, before the Roar happened

_I just need to wait until the last two enter the street and then it's a go._ Natsu said behind the mask he wore. It was nothing scary, in fact it made him look like he just got back from a party and it didn't help the fact that he smelled like sweat and booze, thanks to Mika pouring a cheap bottle of wine over his red shirt.

Natsu watched as the final horse entered the Street and that's when he gave the signal. Lighting a thin strip of string that led to where Mika was hiding deep in the city, a small fire began whizzing along the string coated in oil.

From this angle Natsu couldn't see the faces of the riders, only the horses.

Natsus signal made it to Mira and that's when he seen one of his signature moves get fired into the air.

"Mira! Did you see that?!" _No, it can't be! What the fuck are they doing here?! And why the fuck would Mira be here. These bastards are the bastards that kicked me off my own fucking team! _

Natsu clenched his fist in anger as he heard the argument go on. _LISANNA TOO?! WHAT IS THIS THE FUCKING ANTI-NATSU PARADE?!_

Natsu was so busy yelling inside his mind that he almost missed the plan. It could still work like this, he just had to do it right.

Natsu stumbled like a drunkard into the street as the last carriage passed by and he ended up in front of Miras' horse. The large chest collided with Natsu and he toppled over, adding a bit more effect to it.

_Mira's too nice, she's going to see what happened_ Natsu smiled inside his mask

Mira stopped the horse and climbed down to investigate the man she had just run over.

_He smells like alcohol, even from here I can smell it. I better make sure he's okay _Mira thought from the position next to her horse.

As she approached the motionless masked man clad in a tight red shirt and black cargo pants she could have sworn she seen a sliver of salmon hair protruding from the mask.

"Excuse me mister... are you okay?" Mira asked as she bent down next to the man.

Natsu put on a deeper voice for a moment. "Aye lass, am awright" Natsu said as he stood up.

"Oh, is there anything I can mmphm" Mira suddenly found a cloth covering her mouth and nose.

She struggled against the mans' grip, the panic caused her to forget about her magic, but as the seconds ticked by she succumbed to the need for air and inhaled. As the sudden fatigue hit her the man whispered in a voice only known to Natsu Dragneel, "So much for family, Mirajane."

As Natsu set the body down he climbed atop the now abandoned horse and began galloping in order to catch up with the Convoy that was now a distance away.

As Natsu approached the convoy he stood up on the saddle of the horse and crouched in order to keep his balance.

_Gotta be quick before I get motion sick_ Natsu thought as he leapt into the cloth that covered the back of carriages.

Instantly his eyes turned in their sockets. Scanning for the Jewel he had to steal and much to his disappointment, it wasn't here.

_Next one._

Natsu poked his head out to inspect the driver. _He's never seen a fight in his life, just a quick knock to the head and..._ Natsu swung his fist at the driver and sure enough he collapsed as Natsus fist collided with his head.

Natsu then moved on to the horse to keep his motion sickness at bay for a bit longer. _Goddamn this weakness._ Natsu said mentally.

After 30 seconds or so Natsu did the same, he jumped into the carriage in front and began searching, however this time, although he didn't find the jewel, he found something else. It was calling him, saying his name over and over again, asking to be taken by him. Natsus hand hovered over the glass case it was inside. _fuck it, I may even grab Mika something as well._ Natsu said as he melted away the lock on the case and lifted the item out.

Natsu then returned to the task at hand, he had to silently dispose of the other driver and move on to the next, until he found the Gem.

2 carriages later and Natsu finally found it. The Gem of the Goddess of Freedom. _Gotcha' _Natsu smiled inside the mask as he plucked the gem out of the glass case and stuffed it inside his pocket. Natsu then grabbed a random golden amulet from a case and made way, and not a moment too soon because the narrow street that they were travelling along came to an end and also Lisanna was in the distance. Thanks to his supreme hearing he could hear her but Erza, Lucy and Gray (Natsu thinks it's his old team + Lisanna and Mira) didn't stand a chance of hearing her yell about the carriages that had abruptly stopped and the strange man hanging outside the back most carriage.

Natsu jumped out of the carriage carefully, however, the amulet he stuffed into his pocket fell out and hit the ground with a clatter.

Almost instantly Erza was in her black wing armour and was heading over the remaining carriages towards Natsu who was now in full sprint towards the rendezvous point.

With 300 meters to go Erza landed in front of Natsu and held the tip of her blade towards him. "Who are you and who do you work for?" Erza asked in a commanding voice.

Natsu pondered for a moment before reaching for the mask that was covering his head. He grabbed a hold of the fabric at his neck and began to lift it slowly and then with one swift movement Natsu ripped the mask off and flung it at Erza, who's immediate reaction was to grab the incoming object and disperse of it immediately. She grabbed the incoming mask and threw it behind her but as she turned around... he was gone. 3 possible directions and only one of them would be correct. The street layout of this section was too populated to go on a rampage to find the thief.

_If only we had Natsus nose, he'd be able to sniff him out. _Erza thought as she picked returned to the Convoy that was now stopped to investigate the damage.

3 carriages had been raided but not much taken, no horses were actually stolen, minor damage to the drivers, and inventory revealed only 3 items were missing, however, 2 of those items were incredibly important.

The Gem of the Goddess of Freedom and the (A/N; NOPE!)

* * *

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME IT WAS THEM THAT WERE GUARDING IT!" Natsu yelled as he handed the The Gem of the Goddess of Freedom to Mika who was sitting inside their rented room.

"I never knew, and if I did, what difference would it have made?" Mika asked him. _Jeesh, he's really pissed off about this _Mika thought as she listened to Natsu

"If I had known it was them I would have had you steal from them and I'd make the distraction." Natsu said with a slightly calmer voice.

"Either way, the jobs done, she probably doesn't know it's you and you even got me a gift." Mika said as she approached Natsu and lifter her knee to his crotch and leaned in towards his ear. "How can I return the favour?" She asked seductively, returning to her usual, flirtatious self.

Natsu picked her up and placed her on the bed, dumping his souvenir on the ground. Natsu climbed over Mika and hovered over her mouth whilst his hands roamed her sides. What happened next was something Mika didn't expect.

He stood up and walked towards the wardrobe to change.

_THAT BASTARD!_ Mika mentally yelled as she realized that Natsu was teasing her.

"2 can play that sort of game Mika, but either way, I win." Natsu said with his back to her.

"Natsu do you remember the reason I shared a bed with you? I had to tell you the sort of people not to piss off, correct?" Mika asked as she approached Natsu once again.

"Sure I remember, I was going to wait till we got back to ask but here is fine." Natsu said as he began pulling his new shirt over his head.

"One person you really don't want to piss off." Mika placed a hand on Natsus shoulder and spun him around to face her. "_Is me"_ She said demoniacally with a grin

_oh shit_ Natsu said to himself before unknown strength from Mika threw him towards the bed and within seconds she was on top of him, pinning his hands above his head with one hand whilst the other roamed his body

"Let me tell you something Natsu." Mika said as her finger ran over Natsus crotch. "I _always_ win." She planted her lips on Natsus and pushed her tongue into his mouth, clearly showing dominance in the situation.

Natsu eventually succumbed to the pleasure of her kissing him and kissed back with matching force.

Mika moaned into his mouth as he kissed her back. This was a dream come true. The man she had been fantasizing about for most of her life was now beneath her in bed and was also in a passionate lip lock with her.

The need for air eventually broke the kiss and Mika pulled back with a lustful look.

"How are you so strong?" Natsu asked her as he tried to wiggle his arms out of her firm grip

"I'm not telling." Mika replied with a playful voice

"I have an idea!" Natsu yelled enthusiastically

"What might that be?" Mika asked him whilst placing kiss after kiss along his jawline

"Fight me when we get back. If I win then you've got to tell me all the stuff you learned from those scroll things." Natsu said with a grin

"Mmm, and if I win, you need to let me do whatever I want to you for the whole day." Mika said before nibbling on his ear

"Fine, I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled as Mika let her grip of Natsus arms loosen, allowing him to get off the bed again.

_He's mine. _Mika thought as she let her eyes trail Natsus movements.

_I'm so gonna beat her, and then, I'll learn the same stuff she has to make me even stronger!_

"Let's get back to the guild." Natsu stated as he wrapped his cloak around his neck and picked up his new item.

"Fine, I can't wait for our fight Dragon Boy." Mika cooed into Natsus ear

"Do you need to act like a pervert 24/7?"

* * *

A few hours later inside the train

"Right, I'm going to sleep." Natsu stated as he pulled the hood over his head and let himself drift off to sleep before the train started moving.

"Sleep-well my little Salamander." Mika said as she gently pulled Natsus head onto her lap.

Natsu was now lying with the cloak covering his clothes, leaving his shoes sticking out the bottom, his hair was covered by the hood and his face was buried in Mikas' lap and his stolen item was also hid under the cloak.

"Mira it's Natsu we're talking about. He'd never steal stuff." Lucy stated as they walked down the centre isle of the train

"The trick he pulled was also very, un-Natsu like." Erza stated as she walked towards Mika

_Not these people again_ Mika grumbled inside her head.

"Oh hello Mika, mind if we join you again?" Erza asked her

_Yes I do mind _"Not at all, feel free."

"I see your _friend_ is comfortable." Mira said with a nervous smile.

"So, how was your trip?" Mika asked, trying to steer the conversation away from Natsu

"It was a failure, our mission wasn't successful and we think we met an old friend who's started stealing." Erza said with a glance out the window

_If only she knew..._

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure he's not stealing stuff. Who knows, maybe he'll be home when you return." Mika said with a smile to them _Or maybe he'll be tied to my bed begging for mercy_ Mika though evilly

"That would be incredible but I doubt it." Lucy replied with a disappointed tone.

"So what were you and you... friend doing while you were here?" Lisanna asked her

"Oh well... erm... we eh... y'know... did, stuff?" Mika asked whilst trying to think up an acceptable lie

"Oh, I get it." Mira said with a wink towards her and a glance at Natsu

_If only_ Mika thought in response

The train ride passed by very quickly and Mika enjoyed every second of it because the whole time Natsus breath was playing around her thighs and she was able to scratch his head through the cloaks hood.

* * *

**A/N: So guys, that's another chapter of the Fraternity done. I'm sorry if some things don't make sense but I'm not writing this entirely sober :3**

**Review Replies**

**UnAligned****Sausage69 - I expect them to realise that I can't do both, stupid school and their inability to recognize someone's priorities **

**Shinji Ikaria111 - I'm trying my best to update this and Natsu Deathbringer**

**treeofsakuras - Well, I hope I didn't disappoint with the whole plan thing and don't worry, Fairy Tail will get their chance.**

**bl00dshy - You lucky son of a gun. I've got another year of school ;_; FML!**

**Bye bye everyone, have a nice time and I'll see ya' next time :D**


	7. THE TIME HAS COME!

**A/N: The voting is finished and I have removed the chapter that tells you the voting conditions. I am writing the next chapter as you read this message so The Fraternity may be up between today(9th September 2014 GBT) and (11th September 2014 GBT). It all depends of free time, my homework/study needs, the amount of coffee in my house and a whole lotta' typing blisters :). **

**Hope you're looking forward to the outcome and I'll see ya'll next time :D Stay safe readers!**

**-ShesTheBoss19**


	8. Mika vs Natsu

Regular text = This is an example

Speech = "This is an example"

Thoughts = _this is an example_

Emphasis on words = the word in _italics _has emphasis on it

Sounds = *THIS IS A SOUND*

Deepened Voice = **"This is an example"**

Spells = **"This is an example"**

* * *

After finally returning to the guild, grabbing a bite to eat and prepping themselves for the fight ahead, Mika and Natsu made their way into a large opening that was a fair distance away from The Fraternities guild hall. The last thing Natsu needs is the guild breathing down his neck about wrecking the hall. The two could have fought in the Fire Dispelling room like Natsu had suggested, however Mika stated that 'that'll be no good, I've not got enough room to kick your ass in there'.

"So Pinky, what do you say we make a rule. No eating each others magic." Mika said with a grin _I've so got him_ She thought confidently

"Yeah, I don't need to eat your shitty fire to win anyway! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu yelled enthusiastically as he let fire spew from his mouth towards the sky

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GO!" Mika yelled as she dropped her fighting stance and stood

**"FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST!" **Natsus fist erupted into flames as he leapt at Mika with the blazing fist. _She dropped her defence! I'M GONNA WIN WITH ONE HIT!_ Natsu thought as his fist connected with Mikas torso, sending a large jet of flame round her body in every which direction and blinding her from sight.

When the flames cleared Natsu was dumbfounded.

Not a scratch. Not even a bruise from the punch was found on Mikas body. It was as though he never hit her at all!

"Have I really fallen for such an idiot? Tell me Natsu, what type of magic doesn't work on a Fire Dragon Slayer." Mika said with a victorious grin

"I'm not an idiot! I know that, Fire magic doesn't work on Fire Dragon Slayers..."

"..."

"..."

"FUCK!" Natsu yelled as he pieced the puzzle together.

"So I win." Mika said with the same victorious grin plastered across her face.

"How so?" Natsu asked as he got prepared for her to make a move.

**"RE-QUIP!****"** Mika yelled as a gold light surrounded her body and her clothes were removed only to be replaced with something that he really didn't expect to see.

Natsus jaw hit the floor at her armour... her armour. The only re-quip mage that exists that is capable of Re-Quipping her armour is Erza, so how the hell is she doing this? And where did she get the armour.

"THAT'S GIANTS ARMOUR! ERZA HAS THAT THING!" Natsu yelled as he pointed at the long spear in her hands and the incredible colours of the Giants Armour

"What? People can make more than one set of the same armour Natsu. So... do you admit defeat?" Mika asked his as she dropped the weighted spear on the floor.

"No way! I've gotta get stronger." Natsu said as he lunged at her with his bare fist cocked back and ready to strike.

Natsus fist was stopped by the large hand of the Giants Armour clad Mika before she returned his punch 10 fold. The incredible force behind the punch sent Natsu skidding and bouncing along the stony surface of the open space before his body finally came to a stop a good 80 meters away from Mikas current location. His body ached all over from just one punch but losing this fight meant 2 things. 1. He'd take much longer to learn the spells that made Mika so strong and 2, he'd become Mikas plaything for a whole 24 hours.

With the determination to win fuelling the fire in his heart Natsu ran at Mika and whispered something under his breath, something so quiet not even Mikas enhanced hearing could pick up on it but the words Natsu uttered soon became clear as his body was surrounded by Fire and Lightning. The fire would have no effect on her but the Lightning, that could certainly leave a mark.

The two Dragon Slayers now using borrowed magic to settle a fight, it was almost laughable but it was what had to be done. Neither could afford to lose this fight. Mika because it would help her advance on Natsu and Natsu because he hates to be weak, it's never been Natsus forte.

Natsus fist once again collided with Mikas Armour, however this time his lightning coursed through the metal of the Armour and struck her body in several locations. Mikas counter came in the form of her strengthened knee aiming for Natsus chest but her limited mobility in the armour meant she was unable to connect the large knee as Natsu lunged back to a safe distance to bring his next attack.

Pulling the spear into a defensive stance, Mika readied herself for Natsus attack and sure enough she needed it as Natsu spun his body and raised a leg, his heel aiming for her exposed head.

Mika pulled the large flat end of the spear up to block Natsus hit and sure enough managed it. Thrusting the spear forward from it's defensive position she hit Natsu in the gut with the blunt sides of the Cross like spear head. Causing damage, just not incredibly painful damage.

**"LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGONS ROAR!" **Natsu let loose the full power of his Combination roar towards Mika who was unable to dodge the huge spiral of fire and lightning aimed at her.

**"RE-QUIP!" **Mika yelled before appearing in her lightning empress armour. The attack hit Mika and did next to nothing to her, the defensive capabilities of the Lightning Empress Armour cancelled out most of the lightning in the attack and her Dragon Slayer magic blocked the fire.

"OH COME ON!" Natsu yelled in frustration at the sight of the Armour.

"don't worry Natsu, I swear when I win everything will be worth it." Mika responded as she pushed herself on the offensive.

Spinning quickly Mika brought the spear across Natsus arm, only to be countered by a sharp jab to the face as Natsu closed the distance between them.

The two parties reeled back from the charge only to return almost instantly. A jab of the spear towards Natsus left leg and then a swipe towards his right leg caused him to hit the floor with a hard *thunk*. Before Mika could make an advance with her advantage Natsu rolled to the side and put enough distance between them to cause the spear to miss him entirely.

A quick flick of his legs and Natsu was up and ready to fight at an incredible speed, but Mika was quicker. She lunged at Natsu and pushed her shoulder into his gut, causing him to bend around her plated shoulder and have the wind knocked out of his system, causing him to crash to the ground yet again.

Natsu put his feet under him after a few seconds to get his breath back but Mira was much more agile in her new, lighter armour, meaning she was already on him and making swift strikes with her spear, each making contact with him in various places over his body.

"Natsu, you can just give up. There's no shame in losing to me, I'm one of the strongest in the guild." Mika said as she began pacing towards Natsu who was now battered and bruised on the floor with the occasional cut here and there.

Natsu started laughing weakly. "If you truly followed me for years, gaining information, you should know something. I never give up!" Natsu yelled as he summoned the strength to stand somehow. His stance was shaky, his limbs although in a ready position were slow and battered, his right eye was closed and his brows were scrunched together.

"You're right about that one." Mika said before lightening her grip on the spear for her final attack on Natsus body.

He knew this was a lost fight but giving up just isn't his style, it never has been and it never will be.

She knew she'd won this fight because losing was never her style, and it never will be.

Mika charged at Natsu at her maximum speed, the two pronged spear aimed at his chest, ready to deliver the final cut to his bruised, cut and exhausted body. Her tip was soon approaching it's target but something happened that she never expected.

Natsu pulled his hand out from behind his back to reveal a holstered Katana, with a red sheath covering the blade beneath it.

*CLANG*

The two pieces of metal struck together and with all the strength he could muster, Natsu pushed Mika back from her charge.

"That's the sword you took from the carriage." Mika stated "I still don't know why you took it because that sword is impossible to unsheathe." Mika said with a shrug as she prepared to rip the sheathed weapon from Natsus grip. He'd never picked up a sword in his life so his knowledge of how to use one would be next to non-existent

The sound of Metal scraping against metal caused Mikas eyes to open wide.

In Natsus hand was a sheathe for the sword he was holding but the grip for the blade was missing and in his other hand was a gleaming Katana with a Dragon head engraved into the midsection of the blade.

"That's impossible. That sword is only supposed to obey it's original owner."

"Well apparently it's not like that because I'm using it." Natsu said before gripping the handle tightly and bringing the blade to a near vertical angle, his face split evenly down each side of the perfect blade.

"Do you really hope to beat me with a weapon you've got no idea how to use?" Mika asked as she began circling around Natsu with the spear pointed towards him in a position that made it an easy task to alternate between defence and offence. Knowing Natsu so well she knew that no one ever really knows Natsu. His moves in battle are unpredictable but at the same time predictable. You may think you know and he may in fact do what you were expecting but what he does afterwards is a complete mystery to even the greatest strategic mind.

"I just feel like I know what to do." Natsu said before strafing left and then lunging forward and slightly to the right, dragging the blade across where Mika was standing. It was so quick, almost unseen to the untrained eye.

_There's no way. The third one was murdered thousands of years ago! It can't be him!_ Mika mentally yelled as she began re-assessing the damage that had been done.

_There's no way I'm giving up. This is my chance to make him mine, he doesn't understand how our mating works but if I do this then he's mine forever and those skanks over in Fairy Tail can't ever have him._ Mika thought possessively. It was true though, she was possessive of Natsu. She wanted him to be hers and hers alone. Any other girl who laid her eyes on _her _Natsu should face death. He was _her _Natsu and would never belong to anyone else.

"I'm not letting you win!" Mika yelled before countering Natsus swift attack by spinning the spear in her hands and jabbing Natsu in the back whilst sending lightning streaking through his body. His scales could dispell fire attacks but not lightning, and if he was to obey the rule they made then Natsu couldn't eat the magic.

Natsu grunted in pain as he flipped nimbly away from Mika, using a hand to bounce into an upright position.

Natsu was still being beaten but Mika was beginning to tire. That much was clear.

Natsu figured that all he had to do was keep it going until Mika couldn't move with the same precision and agility that she was moving at currently. She was still too fast for him to out manoeuvre in his current state. She had inflicted far too much damage for the tactic 'hit for hit' to be an option. He knew from the mission he just finished that Mika has an impressive strategic mind, far greater than his so chances are she would realize that he's trying to wear her out to give him the upper hand and as a result, time wasting wasn't an option.

Knowing that whilst this small break was appreciated by both parties, Mika decided that giving Natsu time to recuperate was a bad idea. She twisted the blade around her body several times to build up a high momentum and rushed at Natsu, striking him several times with the high speed spear, each hit having a lightning bonus added to it.

Seeing her attack Natsu countered by an elbow to her ribs and a spinning floor kick that caused her to lose her footing and hit the ground.

Making an advance as fast as possible Natsu rushed at her, dragging the sharp Katana along the ground towards her.

Mika managed to capture the sword inside the slit between the two blades of her spear and twist the item out of Natsus grip swiftly.

Spinning in her back Mika then propelled herself upwards and crashed her fist into Natsus cheek, at the same time he delivered a powerful uppercut to her jaw line, causing her to lift off the ground and travel several feet upwards whilst his body was forced to keel over as her armoured fist almost broke his jaw, and that itself was no east feet.

The two of them had actually attracted quite the crowd, several guild members of The Fraternity were anxious to see how the goody goody legal guildee would handle himself at the 3rd Strongest member in the Fraternity.

Being the first to an upright position, Natsu made a rush for Mika who was currently on her knees and in the middle of pulling her body to a fighting stance.

Hearing him approaching behind her Mika grabbed the spear and spun her body quickly, throwing the spear at Natsu with as much power as possible at that time.

Natsu felt the spear jab into his abdomen and stick but due to the weak force behind it, the blow was not fatal, thankfully. Mustering all the strength he had, Natsu kicked Mika as hard as possible in her back.

So there it was, eyes closed, body un-moving. Their breaths the only sign of life but the intense with the intense beating that they took, how can they be blamed. Of all the bets made for Mika to smoke Natsu in a fight, here it was, the second most unbelievable outcome.

A Tie!.

* * *

**A/N: GODDAMN YOU PEOPLE AND YOUR DEMAND FOR A TIE! Hope I satisfied ya'll with the fight and the outcome. I wanted to have 1 winner for the fight but it's you guys that I want to keep happy and the majority of people, from when I counted, voted for a tie. So yeah... Lemons are to be expected and with time Natsu will grow incredibly strong. It won't be like one of these stories where Natsu disappears and then *BOOM* He comes back and can bench press a fucking city, nah dood, I don't roll like that! I'm gonna try and show how Natsu gets stronger and improve on his abilities.**

**I can't believe I got such a big response from simply asking about what you guys would like to happen and I am truely touched by how many people read my story. You people mean a lot to me and I couldn't ask for more so everyone, stay safe and I'll catch you next time ;)**

**Sincerely**

**-ShesTheBoss19**


	9. Grimoire Heart

Regular text = This is an example

Speech = "This is an example"

Thoughts = _this is an example_

Emphasis on words = the word in _italics _has emphasis on it

Sounds = *THIS IS A SOUND*

Deepened Voice = **"This is an example"**

Spells = **"This is an example"**

* * *

Mika opened her eyes slowly to find herself in The Fraternities much used infirmary. The place to go if you need a wound cleaned or a limb re-grown. The mage that operates here, she goes by the name Yowah, is an old tribes woman with incredible healing magic but her potions and enchantments can be deadly too. She spends most of her time brewing up potions and preparing her tricks for the next time she needs to melt someone from the inside out or give them their legs back.

"You're awake, finally. The goody goody left an hour ago. Said he'd be in the Dragon Slayers training room." Yowah said as she handed Mika one of her potions. A green liquid with blue dots floating around. It was something especially for Mika, well, Mika and Natsu since he joined now.

"You know, you guys should be kinder to him. He still feels a bit outcast but you forget, he's one of us now. Also... he's not the sort of person to piss off." Mika stated as she downed the glass of revitalising magic.

"And why is that?" Yowah asked, taking the glass from Mika and placing it at the side to be cleaned at a later date. She looked back to Mika who had an almost frightened look in her eyes.

"Remember the blade he brought back from the job?" Mika said with her gaze pointed towards the door behind Yowah.

"Yes I remember, everyone still thinks he's an idiot for even taking the thing because no matter what anyone does it cannot be unsheathed and cannot be destroyed. People have tried and failed for decades and still nothing has ever come of it. He's a moron if you ask m-"

"He unsheathed it and used it to fight me." Mika stated as she stood up from her seat on the bed and walked towards the infirmary doors.

Yowah dropped the book in her hands and almost fell to her knees shaking. _But-but he died, hundreds of years ago, he's impossible, he shouldn't be alive!_She screamed inside her head. **_I'm alive nd' kickin' so get used to_**_ **it.**_A voice replied to her, the voice of Natsu but not Natsu. A different Natsu. She hadn't spoken with him much but she still knew his voice and this voice was so similar. Yowah felt the presence disappear from her head and leave her entirely.

"What is Cap thinking brining him here?!" She yelled as she stormed out of her infirmary towards Caps office.

* * *

Audible grunts could be heard from within the training grounds for Natsu and Mika to train in. The heat on the doors was insane that no-one with out a towel over it could touch it. Besides Mika and Natsu.

Mika peered her head inside and found Natsu standing next to a punch-bag that was glowing purple with magical seals and inscription to dis-spell the fire attacks but the thing that caught her eye was the thing taped to the punch bag. It was the job request that wanted Natsu dead. Supposedly written by his old team mate Titania. Mika knew from the way she spoke of Natsu that there's no way she could have posted that, meaning that either Cap set it up or someone else posted it and tried to frame Erza. Both options are possible and both have happened before. Maybe not to Natsu but they have happened to other people in the past.

She understood him. He was using that as fuel for his inner fire. The need to get back at the people behind his betrayed feeling. Those who hurt him, they were what was powering his incredible spirit. A spirit that was now solely set on vengeance. That's what would satisfy him, nothing more, nothing less. He wanted them to feel the way he did when he was alone for the 4 months before The Fraternity came to him.

"Natsu?" She asked quietly, hoping not to disturb him.

"I heard you walk in. If you're wondering who won then people say it's a tie. We're either both winners or we're both losers." Natsu said, still pounding his fists and swinging his feet at the punching bag in front of him.

"We both win." Mika stated proudly.

"Then you're end of the deal starts tomorrow when you wake up. Now let me train." Natsu demanded as he glanced over his shoulder at her momentarily. It was then that he spotted something he had never really seen directed at him all that often. She was afraid. Her voice was hiding it but she was undoubtedly afraid of him. Why?

"What's the matter?" Natsus voice softened a bit as she turned completely to face the girl at the door way. Taking a few steps her way.

"N-nothing." She smiled at him, her mind desperately yelling at her to run but her legs were refusing. She wanted to run but at the same time she didn't.

"Yes there is. You're afraid of something about me. I can see it." Natsu stated as he stopped a few paces away from her, hoping not to scare her off until he found out what was wrong.

"..."

Natsu took a slow step forward and she almost screamed.

He took another step and her fingers twitched.

He took the final step towards her and enveloped her in his arms. His pounding muscles wrapping around her impressive frame, pulling her into a warm hug. A gentle gesture to remind her that she need not fear him.

Mika began chuckling and squeezed Natsus butt cheeks with her hands. "You're so fun to mess with matchstick" She said playfully.

"Seriously? You're a demon you know that?" Natsu said, pulling his arms away from her and returning to his training.

"You're good you know." Mika said to him before he could continue hitting the punch bag.

"What?" Natsu asked in return

"You fight good. I'm the third best in the guild, behind Cap and Sparrow." Mika stated.

"Sparrow?" Natsu said questioningly

"He's the one that taught me **re-quip **magic. He's really good y'know. He's got a tonne of arrows, bows and gauntlets. He doesn't need to carry around any arrows because he just leaves them all in his **re-quip** space. Makes him a bitch to fight against." Mika stated as she disappeared to leave Natsu to train

_He's a **re-quip **__archer? Never heard of one of those before._ Natsu thought before he continued his workout.

* * *

Yowah burst into Caps office, completely ignoring the idea of knocking

"You didn't tell anyone it was _him_!" Yowah roared in his office as she slammed the door behind her

"Of course I didn't tell anyone. Can you imagine what would happen if he found out? He'd go looking for her and then they'd find a way to revive him." Cap said simply, swirling the wine in the glass he's currently holding.

"But what if he loses control. He already has his sword, how long will it be before he figures it out?!" She yelled at him whilst slamming her fist onto his table, denting the surface of the wood slightly as her fist impacted upon it.

"If he figures it out then chances are his memories will return. If that happens then we win." Cap stated as he took a sip of his wine and gave an approving smile as the flavour of the wind danced across his tongue.

"Win? What are you hoping to achieve by bringing him here?" She asked, her mood calming slightly as she became intrigued by whatever plan Cap had in store for Natsu. Cap was a brilliant man when it came to strategies, he's the very same man that taught Mika how to put together a strategy and put that same strategy into action effectively. He did the same with Sparrow too and when Cap thinks he can trust Natsu as he is, he'll give Natsu the same teachings as he gave the others. Anyone who works personally for Cap has to be the best, anything less is unacceptable.

"I'll tell you later, for now, keep this quiet okay. Don't tell Natsu anything and don't tell the other members anything. Got it?" Cap asked with his deadly glare boring through her skull like a drill through rock.

"Sure thing." Yowah said before leaving his office.

* * *

Back with Fairy Tail.

"Well then everyone, are we ready to go?" Mira asked as she four of them arrived at the train station to begin their search for Natsu. This was their biggest hunt for him yet and most of them were sure it would work.

"I'd suggest we move west from here and work our way round in a semicircular pattern until we reach the coastal line on the east side." Erza suggested as she drew a large semi-circle from the western point of the map to the east.

Their route was planned, they'd made sure there were spots to rest whilst on their travels, food wouldn't be an issue and they covered every possible town. It would take several months for them to complete it, assuming they have to travel the entire distance that is. If they found Natsu sooner than that then they'd be able to return home sooner.

"I hope Elfman will be okay." Lisanna said as she looked out of the train window as it left the station.

"Oh Lisanna, he'll be okay. He's a man after all." Mira said with a comforting smile

* * *

*ACHOO*

"Something wrong?" Evergreen asked Elfman

"Someone's talking about HOW MANLY I AM!"

* * *

The same day with Natsu.

Natsu had finished his workout and bought himself a glass of Fire Whisky to help him sleep. Something that Natsu had actually become quite accustom to doing in Fairy Tail as it did help him sleep a bit.

Natsu approached his room at 20:15 or 8:15PM and turned the lock, thankfully it was already locked, the last thing he needed right now was Mika bothering him. He wanted to get some rest because from what Natsu could expect, Mika would be at his door at 00:01 or 12:01AM wanting to start his day of servitude.

Letting his body flop onto the bed before placing his beverage carefully onto his bedside table, Natsu let out a groan. _How could I lose that fight? I shoulda thought about my attacks not having an effect on Mika. Dammit!. They were right, I rush into things too quickly._

After relaxing on his bed for a while Natsu took a sip of the whisky and set it back down gently. Letting the strong taste linger in his mouth for a while he eventually swallowed it. He gave an approving smile at the taste. Natsu was glad Mika was around here, if she wasn't then chances are this place wouldn't be equipped to handle a Fire Dragon Slayer. Iron and Sky dragon slayers are pretty easy to handle. Throw Gajeel a fork and take Wendy outside and the two of them have a meal but if Natsu wants a meal there has to be a strong fire brewing somewhere and that can be a pain to get used to.

Natsu took in a breath through his nose and decided that a shower would be the best course of action because he was pretty sweaty.

15 minutes later Natsu emerged from the shower and let fire waltz around his body to dry it quickly. Pros of having fire magic.

Natsu returned to the whisky that was left abandoned whilst he was away in the shower and took another gently sip, nursing away at the drink was the better way to drink it. It is possible for Natsu to simply neck (Scottish term for finish in one) the whisky but sipping away at it is a much more satisfying method to drinking it.

Setting the empty glass down on the table next to his bed Natsu took in a breath and the fire from the candles around him flew towards his mouth. A snack before bed and a drink to help him sleep, everything was fine apart from the fact that he knew tomorrow would bring uncertainties whilst at the same time, some things were certain. For example, Natsu was fully aware that Mika would continue where she left off during their mission, that much was obvious. Not that Natsu was actually complaining. When she wasn't being a huge perv Mika was nice to be around. She's energetic the same way he is, likes to fight for the sake of it, incredibly strong and undeniably stunning when it comes to looks.

_I can't believe it's me she's interested in._ Natsu said to himself as his head hit the pillow. "Maybe tomorrow won't be so bad after all."

* * *

Grimoire Hearts' floating fortress

"Master Hades." Sparrow greeted with a bow of his head

"Sparrow." Hades greeted in a similar fashion from his large throne.

"Cap wishes me to tell you that Zeref is not to be pursued, however if you are to pursue him you will be accompanied by someone from our guild to keep you in line." Sparrow said, handing Master Hades a letter with a wax seal of a "TF" written in an impressively complex font.

"This is preposterous! We must capture Zeref!" Ultear exclaimed from the side of Master Hades, outraged by the news that he is to be ignored.

"Hades, mind telling her why she needn't pursue Zeref?" Sparrow mused as he watched Hades eye widen after reading several lines of the written instructions.

"He's got Dragneel in the guild." Hades said almost in disbelief. _How the hell did he manage to get him to abandon Fairy Tail? There's no way that boy would give away his prized Dragon Slayer so how the hell is that possible?! _Hades questioned furiously at reading the letter.

"Dragneel? The Salamander from Fairy Tail?" Ultears voice softened slightly before chuckling "That's a surprise. We'll need proof however and personally I think that we should continue to move on Zeref as a backup plan." Ultear suggested to Hades whilst glancing at the letter, looking for personal confirmation at the news.

"Having that kid is Caps hand is a huge step... however I agree with Ultear. We shall continue with our plans to capture Zeref. May I ask who exactly Cap plans to send as help? We're almost ready to move so who ever is coming here needs to be here in 2 months time." Hades said, folding the letter back to it's original slim form and tucking it inside his pocket neatly so as to not crease it.

"If you're going after Zeref then of course it's Dragneel that will be here, fools." Sparrow said with amusement in his voice due to the stupidity of the man.

"BULLSHI-" Zancrow began but was silenced by 7 arrows surrounding his head faster than he could say the word. Sparrow had managed to pull a bow out from the **re-quip** space, pull out 7 arrows, draw the bow, aim and fire, all before Zancrow could say 2 syllables

"I don't like people who curse in front of me." He said before moving for the exit.

"I hate that guy." Zancrow grumbled.

* * *

12:01 AM

The click of Natsus door caused him to bolt awake and scowl at the sound. Already knowing who it was Natsu flopped back down onto the bed, praying that she'd leave him alone for now.

The click of his door once again let him know she was in the room and had closed the door but the thing that bothered him was the sound of the tumblers in the door coming to a locked position inside the metal casings of the door.

The gentle taps of her feet could be heard in his room as she approached, slowly growing louder with each one.

"Oh Natsu, your day begins now." Mika said straddling his waist and kissing his bare chest.

"Do we have to do this now? I'm still tired." Natsu grumbled, hoping that she'd say yes simply because perhaps she was sleepy too. One can hope.

"Who...said...we're...doing it...at all." Mika said kissing away at Natsus neck and jawline whilst her hands roamed his body that seemed like it was chiselled by the gods themselves.

"Your hormones." Natsu deadpanned.

"Good point." Mika said with a smirk resting her head next to Natsus whilst nibbling his ear lobe.

"What's with you and ears?" Natsu asked her, attempting to keep in the moan that was attempting to climb out of his throat. Her warm breath against the skin of his usually untouched ears was incredible. The sensation was unbelievable simply because no one ever touched him there. Erza would grab him by the hair, Gray would land the odd hit on his jaw, Lucy would kick his chin when he fell asleep in her bed but not a single person had _ever _felt his ear.

"I know you like it." She whispered in a sultry voice.

Pulling back from his ear, Mika let her lips settle on his, kissing him was simply fuelling her need to have him but what surprised her was him kissing back. This was the day where Natsu was forced to do as she said so if he was kissing back... did he want this too? If so then that made what would happen afterwards a lot better.

Separating from the kiss to question his actions, Mika put some space between them and gave a puzzled look.

"What? When have I ever done anything besides cleaning half assed? I don't do 'not trying'" Natsu said simply, giving Mika the grin that she became addicted to seeing in her time building a profile on him. The profile wasn't only for her but also for Cap. He wanted to know if this was _thee _Natsu Dragneel.

"Then today will be incredible." Mika said, re-initiating the heated liplock. Natsus tongue pressed against her lips, prodding at her mouth asking for entrance. Mika gladly agreed and let Natsus warm organ venture inside her mouth and explore to his hearts content. Natsus hands found their way to Mikas thighs and began stroking them, her now abandoned cloak leaving her in black lace panties and a simple bra.

The vibrations from Mikas moan travelled through Natsu and seemed to rock the centre of his body with the pleasured sound, calling him to make it happen again.

Their tongues switched places and now Mika was exploring the cavern that is Natsus mouth, taking in the feeling the had been waiting for. Her hands wrapped around Natsus neck and her fingers played with the loose strands of pink hair at her fingertips whilst Natsus hands continued to roam her strong thighs and perfectly rounded ass. The flesh bouncing and rolling under his touch.

Separating for air, Mika sat up right, only for Natsu to push her onto her back and climb atop her with a lustful look in his eyes. This is exactly what she had been trying to bring out. The primal instincts inside Natsu that would eventually bond the two permanently.

*knock*

*knock*

*knock*

"Natsu my boy. I must have a word." Caps voice rang gently through the door.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!" Mika roared at him as she squirmed out from Natsus cage of limbs and stomped towards the door.

* * *

**A/N: I've got a brilliant nick name for Cap. Cap the Cockblocker! HUE HUE HUE HUE HUE. Hope everyone enjoyed the beginning of Natsus day of servitude. To all my patient readers out there, thank you for waiting for this chapter. I know it's taken a while but I'm also having to update Natsu Deathbringer, my other story. I try to balance the two out but sometimes fail. Hope you can forgive me.**

**Gratsulover117 - **No it's not going to be a Harem.

**Mermainhorse - **Glad that you could picture the fight and I appreciate the compliment :)

**Regent1723 - **Yes, they both get what they want. I'd have an angry mob on my hands if I didn't do that.

**sapphire dragon slayer alex - **Thanks man and I'll do my best.

**Smartpain101 - **I really hope your reading this because I'm doing this to try and answer your question. In Fairy Tail SE01 EP01 We learn from Happy that Natsu has Dragonscales infused with his body in order to defuse fire magic. Mika is also a fire dragon slayer and can defuse fire magic too. Both use Fire Magic, therefore both can be defused. Natsu IS NOT the Fire Dragon Kings son. He was taught by him, just because Natsu calls Igneel dad doesn't mean he is the biological father, idiot. Mika has had years to read over the scrolls that I mentioned, not to mention she is capable of using Re-Quip magic which gives her an incredible advantage over Natsu. The fact that he was able to hold his own against someone who had magic whilst he was forced to use none actually makes him incredibly strong!

**videogamefan144 - **Hope you enjoyed what happened when they woke up :)

**Myrolerian - **I'm happy to hear it friend

**Yaoifornow - **I hope I left enough out there as a mystery whilst trying to give some clues as to who Natsu is.

**Tha 1st Guest - **I'm sorry but it was a vote and the majority said it was a tie.


	10. Guess who's back?

**A/N: Well I'm back early. Doctors say that everything went incredibly well and it all happened faster than expected. As for returning to writing that could be a while. You see, I've got over a month of school work to catch up on, constant medical checks to see how the procedure went, mental health classes, work managment classes and I need to dust my room, it's filthy...**

**When the Doctors woke me up and told me that the latest scans show my injuries that appeared when I first arrived were completely gone I was overjoyed. When I seen the look on my mums face I was ever more overjoyed but when I seen the support that you gave me and my mum, my heart went through the roof. I felt like I was appraoching a cardiac arrest when I seen page after page of get well soon messages. You people really are incredible and I cannot thank you enough for helping me and my mum.**

**Now then, I have a question for all my loyal readers. What story do you want to see updated first?**

**Natsu Deathbringer or The Fraternity?**

**Leave a review with your choice in it and I'll tally them up from both stories. (Please don't review twice because I will resume my previous plan of updating one story then another)**

**I love you all**

**Stay safe**

**Stay awesome :)**

**Sincerely - ShesTheBoss19**


	11. Interruptions

Regular text = This is an example

Speech = "This is an example"

Thoughts = _this is an example_

Emphasis on words = the word in _italics _has emphasis on it

Sounds = *THIS IS A SOUND*

Deepened Voice = **"This is an example"**

Spells = **"This is an example"**

* * *

The door to Natsus room flew open to reveal an enraged dragon slayer. Mika was standing with a killer glare in her eyes, her teeth clenched together and her fist balled into an uncomfortably tight position.

"Mika? What on Earthland are you doing here at this hour?" Cap asked from the doorway.

"It's my day with Natsu. He's got to do whatever I want for the day." Mika explained, still fuming with anger because precious seconds were ticking away from her time with her Natsu.

"Well then, I suppose his training can wait." Cap said calmly before turning to leave.

"Training?"

The surprising thing about all this was that it was Mika who was asking about what the Master had just said.

Natsu was still on the bed but now sitting up right to observe the scene in his door way. _I don't get it. What so strange about him training someone? _He thought with a confused look across his face.

"If Natsu is to become part of my personal team then I cannot allow him to have but one type of magic, you of all people should know that." Cap said with a smirk, knowing that he now had Mikas full attention and it would not be slipping away any time soon. The look in her eyes was proof enough of that. Her eyes looked downright terrified but at the same time they looked intrigued.

"You're going to teach him _that _magic?" Mika asked with disbelief in her voice whilst taking a small and quick step back.

A single nod from Cap caused Mika to stumble backwards into his room and fall onto Natsus bed.

Mika was shaking after just hearing those words. "Cap you know what it's like trying to pull that off with a Fire Dargon Slayer. The magic is too uncontrolled. It could kill him!"

"I am full aware of that but let's be honest here Mika, if he lives, he will be _unstoppable._" Cap said with narrowed eyes.

"Hold it, hold it, hold it. What the hell is going on here?!" Natsu yelled, attempting to gain some insight as to what is happening here and why Mika is so astounded by whatever is going to happen.

"I'm offering to train you Natsu, accepting this training will give me an idea as to whether or not I can trust you and if I can trust you then you'll be welcomed onto my personal team." Cap said with a specialized cloak in his hands, already having "Salamander" Stitched onto the inside collar of the Cloak.

"There are some things I wanna know first. What magic are you going to teach me?" Natsu asked, standing up to his full height next to the bed.

"It's a type of magic recently developed to enhance Dragon Slayers performance. However, the element of Fire is, as you know all to well, alive. Learning to control this improved fire shall prove difficult and may even result in death." Cap then took a quick glance at Natsus bedside table where a scroll of the Fire Dragons lay rolled up neatly into a cylinder.

"So this magic, how strong is it?" Natsu asked, intrigued by the information. He'd never heard of amplification techniques for a fire dragon slayer magic before.

"Strong? My boy, this magic is stronger than you can ever imagine. There is a reason I want you to learn this magic but I shall only tell you the reason after you complete the training." Cap said, extending the cloak in his hand towards Natsu.

"So, I do this and I survive, I'll be one of the strongest mages ever but if I do this and I die, well then, I won't be a mage any more. What are the chances of me dying?" Natsu asked with his hand hovering over the cloak that was close to him.

"Only those who can't master the fire shall die. If you are capable of truly conquering your dragon slayer magic then you will survive." Cap said, shaking the cloak in his hands slightly to tempt Natsu further.

"I have 2 type of Dragon Slayer magic though. Isn't that going to be problematic? And in fact now that I think about it why isn't my **Lightning Flame Dragon Mode** enough? That's two types of magic." Natsu stated.

"Technically speaking that combined mode isn't two types of magic. It's merely two elements." Mika stated, finally composed enough to speak.

"But" Cap interjected "Learning this new magic will make you so powerful you won't need a second type of magic.

"Oh" Natsu said, sounding a tad disappointed with himself for thinking that he had honed his skills in two types of magic.

"Okay fine I'll do it!" Natsu said, grabbing the cloak in Caps hand and throwing it over the coat hanger in his room.

"Excellent my boy, truly excellent. I'll leave you two to your actions." Cap said, closing the door and walking off down the hallway.

Natsu then sighed and sat down on the bed. "This is gonna be awe- mmph!" In seconds Natsus mouth was smothered by Mikas large breasts, the scent between her two mounds of flesh was filling his nose to the brim. A small flash of light and a burning sound let Natsu know that Mika had burnt away her bra strap and he large orbs were now open and free to the world, not to mention in his face.

Natsu deciding that if he was gonna do this, he was gonna make it good, grabbed Mikas right breast and squeezed it tightly, causing Mika to gasp and let out a gentle 'purring' sound after the initial shock passed over.

Finally removing Natsus face from the cavern of flesh to allow him to breathe, Mika slid backwards until her back was firmly pressed against the headboard. Raising one hand Mika made a motion with her finger to Natsu ordering a 'come here'

Natsu pulled himself onto the bed and moved towards Mika, his face hovering next to hers. Natsu then moved his head downward, kissing her neck slowly, sucking and nipping at the skin of her neck whilst his hands caressed her thighs.

"mmm- Natsu, you're quite good at this." Mika said with a voice clearly displaying pleasure.

"I (kiss) found (kiss) Erzas (kiss) dirty novels (kiss)" Natsu stated, slowly lowering his kisses until he was sucking on Mikas right breast. Natsu let his hands wander from Mikas thighs to her damp panties. His fingers teasingly circling the thin fabric, slowly building Mika up.

Mika gasped when Natsus fingers grazed her sensitive bundle. _He's really something when he's fighting but in bed... well he's something else entirely _Mika thought as her head fell backwards into the pillow, letting the pleasure flow through her body freely.

Seeing his work having an effect, Natsu slipped the thin sheet of fabric away and slid his middle finger into her gently. His finger began gliding in and out of her slowly but ever so slightly, he was picking up the pace which earned another audible moan from Mika.

"Na-atsu" Mika stuttered out as a brand new wave of pleasure crashed through her body putting the previous feeling to shame. Her fingers gripping the sheets as Natsu continued to kiss his way down Mikas well formed body until his mouth was a few centimeters from his finger. His warm breath that was hitting off her womanhood sent an incredible warmth up her spine, like his breath was closing in around her rather than in one single space.

Natsus finger reeled back, only to be replaced with his over-used tongue. Natsu savored every second of Mikas incredible taste. Her smell, her taste, her feeling, Just Mika in general seemed to become an irresistable entity in Natsus life. The feeling was something much deeper than instinct or wanting. It felt like he was caught in a hurricane with no escape and Mika was the eye of the storm. She was his only path at that moment in time.

Mika felt the same thing too, only she knew exactly what it was. It was the single curse of the King of the Fire Dragons. The King must have his Queen and the new Queen must be taught by the previous one. Mika was raised by The Fire Dragon Queen, Magmeous. Possibly the only Female Dragon to have ever beat Atlas Flame but she still stood next to no chance against Igneel. The same can be said for Mika and Natsu. If Mika didn't rely on the Re-Quip magic and her armour then Natsu would have kicked her ass half way to heaven.

Pushing aside the thoughts of her mother, Mikas fingers wound themselves through Natsus salmon -soon to be blood red- hair, pulling his tongue deeper into her pleading sex causing her back to arch slightly from the increasing pleasure she was experiencing.

"Oh and one other thing" Cap said peeking his head through the door

"WHAT NOW OLD MAN?!" Mika roared in fury at the Guild Master once again spoiling her fun. Mika watched as cap entered the room completely with a red sphere in hand.

"Catch" Cap threw Mika the red sphere, who swiftly caught it and recognized it as one of the guilds many Teleportation Lacrima. An item commonly used by her when she couldn't be bothered asking Yowah for one of her miracle cures.

"What's this?" Mika asked, eyeing the Lacrima that was in her palms with steady eyes, trying to recognize the colour of the location. Each location had a pre-set colour that would turn the Lacrima a similar colour, making it easy to know where one is going without having to program the Lacrima on the spot.

"It's your new assignment. I want you to stay with them until I give the word. It won't be anymore than 3 months so listen. You're going to leave immediately, head for the guild hall and I want you to start getting information on as many people as possible. Also, try and learn as much as you can about Lumen Historie." Cap ordered whilst handing a written report of everything he had just explained to Mika.

"Where am I going?" Mika asked, shuffling a bit in Natsus lap.

"Fairy Tail." Cap said with a serious voice and a deadly glare that left no room to question his order. He made it perfectly clear that it was absolute.

Natsu was stunned. He was furious. He was jealous. He should be the one going back there. If worst came to worst Natsu could simply find a weaker member he didn't know too well and hold them hostage. Use Makarovs weakness for his children to his advantage but instead Mika gets to go? That just seems unfair.

Mika tossed the Lacrima back at Cap who caught in his hand and tucked in betweek his armpit and elbow.

"I'll grab a potion from Yowah and take the train thanks" Mika said, climbing off Natsu without another word. How strange one could go from willing to tell Zeus himself to sit his ass down whilst she ravished her dragon, to obeying every word like an obedient dog.

"I'll expect a report at the end of every week, got it?" Cap asked as Mika picked up her clothes and slipped into the discarded cloth with a blank look on her face.

"Yeah, yeah. Now fuck off." Mika stated, finishing clothing herself and walking over to Natsu who was still sitting on the bed confused and angry as all hell.

Mika walked round to the side of his bed and leant over so her mouth hovered above his. "We'll continue this when I get back. Got it?" Mika asked with a very demanding voice that left zero to no room for argument.

Natsu studied the look in her eyes and the pattern of her breathing for a moment before coming to a realisation that he was happy with, very happy indeed. "I was about to say the same thing." He replied with a grin

Mika planted a quick peck on his mouth before leaving the room without any of her usual tempting hip swaying and without any look back at Natsu.

* * *

**(On the train bound for Virkenas(The Fraternitys HQ town) 1 hour earlier)**

"So Erza, what are the odds of finding Natsu in this place?" Lisanna asked. She was, to her knowledge, the first one of the Trio to have loved Natsu. Mira always said he was cute but she never really had any true or at least confessed feelings for him and as a result was trying to get a proper grasp of how the situaton would turn out.

"Well, there are in total 35 towns within the 50 mile radius Cana predicted and this first one is 40 miles out. However there are around 12 villages that the railway line doesn't go to. So our chances of finding him here are a 1 in 47, which, thinking statistically, isn't too bad." Erza said, folding away the map ready to get a decent sleep for the last hour of their journey.

"I suppose" Lisanna said, a bit disappointed at the odds of encounteriong Natsu here.

"Don't sound so sad, we'll find him eventually." Lucy said with a smile as she pulled out a small pillow to rest against the window of the train to dampen the infernal rumbling of the locamotive.

"What happened to that Mika girl again? I don't think she ever came to Fairy Tail did she?" Mira said as she spotted the same necklace she was wearing the day they met her. For unknown reasons Mira was reminded of Mika upon seeing that Necklace.

"Hmm, I don't think she did. If we see her again we should take her back to the guild. That way she'd be able to get comfortable." Erza said, resting her head against the back of the seat to assume a semi-comfortable position for the groups power nap.

"Yeah, let's" Lucy said with the final comment to the groups conversation.

* * *

**(Virkenas Train Station) **

"Hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn" Lucy awoke with a rather annoying yawn. Lucy pulled a strand of hair out of her mouth that had managed to slither it's way in during her much needed power nap.

"Oh, Lucy, nice to see you're awake. The train has just pulled in so we're getting off now." Lisanna said, slinging her backpck over one shoulder and slipping her arm through the other before pulling Lucys bag off of the overhead racks and setting it down on the empty space in the seat next to where she was sleeping.

"Are the others already awake?" Lucy asked as she tucked her pillow away and removed a hair brush from her bag to make herself presentable at the very least.

"Yeah, they should have come back though, I wonder what on Earthland they got up to this time round?" Lisanna said as she and Lucy left the train.

Not to far away from the trains doors stood Erza and Mira talking to Mika who was pulling a rather large suitcase.

"Oh, hey Mika. What brings you here?" Lisanna asked as she and Lucy arrived to join the three of them on the overcrowded platform that was surprisingly busy for 1:30 in the morning.

"I was actually hoping to find you guys. I was wondering if you would take me to Fairy Tail. Would that be okay?" Mika asked with a smile towards the 4 mages.

"Well we're sorta busy around here. Say, you're from here right? You wouldn't happen to know if there was a fire dragon slayer here, would you?" Mira asked hoping to gain an early lead on Natsus whereabouts.

_Damn, I knew they'd ask this at some point. I'd better just tell them that I'm a fire dragon slayer and try to gain their attention so that they'll stop this stupid search and come with me back to Fairy Tail. _Mika thought after hearing the question. "As a matter of fact there is. I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer." Mika replied whilst tapping her chin.

"YOU ARE?" The girls yelled similtaniously after hearing the statement made by the mage in front of them.

"I thought I had told you guys already? Man you wizards have bad memories." Mika said with a playful grin on her lips.

"You said you were a fire mage but not a Fire Dragon Slayer." Was Erzas retort.

"Anyway, can you girls accompany me back to Fairy Tail?" Mika asked _Say yes goddamn it. I can still smell Natsu here and I just want to fuck his brains out so the sooner we leave the better! _Mika yelled internally.

"Well, we just got here but I suppose we can always come back to search again after we have you settled into Fairy Hills and once the guild know you well." Mira said.

"I agree, if you're in need of help then I suppose our personal wants should come second to your needs." Erza said with a proud voice and a rather dramatic pose that consisted of a hand on her heart, one leg raised and placed ontop of a nearby bench, a fire burining in her eyes and the other hand raising a sword above her head.

"She can go a bit over the top sometimes can't she?" Mika whispered to Lisanna who burst out laughing at the quiet comment that went unheard to most.

"Right, let's get back to Fairy Tail then. Master will be surprised to see us back so soon, won't he?" Lucy said, picking up her bag once again and following Erza and Mira to the Ticket Office to pay for their return journey to Magnolia.

This was the first step in Mikas life in Fairy Tail.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. If I counted correctly then The Fraternity won the small contest. I'm sorry if this was kinda shit, I just feel like I can't write properly anymore. I guess it will come back to me at some point but hopefully that will be sooner rather than later, that way you won't need to put up with the crap that was appearing during this Chapter. Anyway, my little sister actually LOST my fucking notes so guess what? THE FRATERNITY IS GETTING A BRAND NEW PLOT FROM HERE ON OUT! I have a horrible memory so I write things as I go but during my down time, Suzie (Little sisters name) wanted to read my story ideas (That means Natsu Deathbringer is getting a new plot too. BTW bit of advertising here, if you want another story where Natsu is stronger and darker then that might be one to check out. Much appreciated if you do). Anyway, she wanted to read my story ideas and when she was reading them, she lost them. Fucking typical right? There goes like 8 Stories down the shitter! **

**Why does life continue to screw over my FanFictions? Sheesh, so unfair.**

**Thanks so much guys and hope this chapter wasn't utter bollocks!**


	12. Welcome to Fairy Tail!

Regular text = This is an example

Speech = "This is an example"

Thoughts = _this is an example_

Emphasis on words = the word in _italics _has emphasis on it

Sounds = *THIS IS A SOUND*

Deepened Voice = **"This is an example"**

Spells = **"This is an example"**

* * *

So, Mika was given her assignment to go to Fairy Tail, that was certainly interesting, however, what was more interesting was the look in Natsus eyes when she had been given the order. Mika herself couldn't find words to express how he felt but she knew that every human being alive had, at one point in their life, had that very same look in their eyes.

The train ride that lead the group back to Magnolia was mostly filled with information on what to expect at Fairy Tail and the sort of things she should look out for in Magnolia. It was more or less everything due to the rather lengthy duration of the train ride. The Brawls, the perves, gray's underwear, Juvia obsessing over Gray's lack of underwear, Happy crying his eyes out when he seen Lily or Carla having fun with their Dragon Slayers. The usual things in Fairy Tail now. When it came to Magnolia, the group recommended that she stay in Fairy Hills with them. Erza had agreed to hold back on the rent until she managed to get enough money to get her room. Not that Erza actually knew Mika was carrying around several million jewel thanks to her numerous assassinations and thefts. However, Mika already had a perfect idea of where she'd stay. A small house on a hill, with a tree growing out of it and a small sign saying "Natsu and Happy" out by the front.

The group arrived at Magnolia train station at just after mid day. Erza pulling her oversized cart, Mira with a large purse that was clearly of time-lord creation because she had packed god knows how many months of food and clothes into a damn purse, Lisanna with a regular back-pack over her shoulders, Lucy with nothing surprisingly and Mika with a back-pack that was identical to Natsus.

As the group of girls walked through the bustling streets of mid-day Magnolia, Mika studied her surroundings and how different the place felt compared to the town where The Fraternity is located. Magnolia feels friendly and welcoming where as Virkenas had an entirely different feeling all together. The people treated the guild members with a fearful attitude rather than a welcoming one. There was proof of this feeling all over the place too. A small man in a bakers hat approached Erza and the two began whispering about something to do with a cake for newcomers, Mira was talking to her ever growing male fanbase, Lucy was talking to a few people who were seemingly interested in Gate Keys and Lisanna was talking with a pair of young children, a boy and a girl about their favourite animal. This sort of thing never happened in Virkensa.

Faster than Mika had actually realised, they had arrived outside the large iron gates of Fairy Tail's guild hall. Even from here Mika could here the laughing and the bickering that had been mentioned. She had observed Fairy Tail and Magnolia before this but she had never been told to live there, meaning that she had never really paid this much attention to the place.

Pulling Mika alone, Lisanna hurried into the Guild hall and with a rather surprisingly loud voice yelled "We're back!"

"Already? You got Natsu?" A guild member asked

"Yeah, where's Salamander. I gotta kick his ass for making Levy worry about hi- Eh! I mean, for not letting me fight him!" The black haired man known as Black Steel Gajeel yelled out before running away with an embarrassing blush on his cheeks.

"No, we do not have Natsu with us but we do have a new member. Everyone, I'd like you to meet, Mika Dragneous. She's a fire mage." Erza stated while bringing herself to stand in line with Mika and Lisanna.

Mika took a side wards glance and spotted a young boy with a black flame in his hand and decided that now was a good chance to show off her **Dragon Slayer Magic**. "Have you already forgotten. I'm a Dragon Slayer." Mika said with a smirk before sucking in the fire that Romeo was holding in his hand earning many gasps from the guild because they had found another **Fire Dragon Slayer** and Natsu wasn't even here to see it.

"Man, Fire Dragon Slayers are a Jewel a Dozen these days." Gray let out a heavy sigh of hidden disappointment that the girls had returned without Natsu once again.

"Gray! We've got another Dragon Slayer, how the hell can you be sad?!" Lucy yelled from her spot at the door next to Lisanna, Mika and Erza. Mira was already back at the bar setting everything up to the way it was supposed to be. It appears that in her rather short time away, a certain skimpy dressed, Card Mage, had raided their drinks cabinet.

"I ain't sad, I just want to kick flame-brains ass for leaving is all." Gray huffed yet again.

_'Oh yeah, like you'd stand a chance against him'_ Mika mocked in her head, knowing full well how powerful Natsu is, not to mention he can unsheath Faiāsupiritto (The Katana of the Fire Spirit).

"Where is the Master so we can introduce our friend?" Erza inquired in her usual impatient way that was always a sure fire way of making sure Erza was actually Erza.

"I was just in his office" Levy responded "We were looking into the Katana that was stolen the fight you failed the convoy job." Levy finished before realising how rude that may have sounded. "I'm sorry!" Levy yelled in fear as she glanced up at Erzas murderous eyes.

Finding the will to bury her fury, Erza thanked Levy and went to fetch Master Makarov.

Mika was actually rather excited to see what would happen here. She'd heard of how strong Makarov Dreyar is but having never met him in person, she has no idea of how powerful the small, old, titan mage actually is. It's pretty obvious that he's powerful. One does not simply become a Wizard Saint if they're anything less than one of the best. Well, unless you're Cap of course. In Mikas opinion, he's stronger than the majority of the Wizard Saints.

A few short moments later Erza appeared down the flight of stairs that lead to the Masters office and an old man who did a surprisingly agile flip off of the top banister and onto a bar stool followed shortly after.

"So, you're Mika, correct?" Makarov inquired as he spun around on the bar stool to face Mika who had at this point removed her bag and fixed her hair after the train ride had messed it up slightly from it's usual very straight appearance.

"Yeah, sure am" Mika replied with a smile aimed at the small man.

Makarov then slipped his hand onto her ass and gave it a firm squish. "Hm, 're in so welcome to Fairy Tail!" He declared loud enough for the whole guild to hear.

"So, Erza tells me that you're a fire dragon slayer yourself. Is it true?" Makarov asked

"Yup. Raised by the Fire Dragon Volcania herself." Mika said with a very proud stance at mention of her mother.

"I don't suppose she went missing on 7/7/X777 too?" Gajeel cut into the conversation at hearing the mention of a dragon.

"Yeah, she did. I don't know why she left either. But, hey, I gave up on trying to find her a long time ago. Actually, speaking of finding people, there's a strange connection that occurs between Dragon Slayers of the same element. If you would like, I can try and use this connection to find your Salamander. All I'd need to do is get some of his clothes or something." Mika stated, thinking up any excuse to get to stay in Natsus home.

"Well, none of us have set foot in his home since he left. Not even Happy wants to because it reminds him so much of Natsu but I suppose you can check it out." Makarov said with a happy tone due to their being a new hope of finding Natsu due to this strange, unheard of connection between Dragon Slayers.

"Alright. I'll check it out later but for now can I get some grub, I'm starvin'" Mika asked before her stomach growled seconds later, giving more proof of how hungry she actually was.

Out of no where, Mira slid a bowl of fire onto the table in seconds and said with a beaming smile "Dig in"

Within seconds the fire was gone and Mika was resting back with a gut that would put Everloo to shame. "Man that hit the spot." Mika said whilst rubbing her stomach that was on the verge of exploding after consuming the very large bowl of dark red flames.

"I'm glad you liked it." Mira sent a thankful smile towards Mika "It's the exact same fire I would make Natsu when he came back from a mission, famished."

"He must've enjoyed it a lot." Mika stated with a warming smile. It was a nice smile but the warming bit was coming from her secretly, although just a little bit might I add, burning Gray for the simple reason of being an Ice Make Wizard.

After finally feeling the fire inside his shoe, Gray burst upwards and began yelling "HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT" over and over again until Juvia finally got over the fact that when he leapt upwards, he somehow removed every single item of clothing that _was, _emphasis of was, on his body, put the fire out with an over the top **Water** **Slicer **attack that left Gray in a fairly bad state because the brunt of the attack hit his groin.

The guild, already liking Mika despite her not even having a guild marker, something she fully intended on getting in the same colour and place that Natsu got it. Once again, she'd make up some crap about Elemental Dragon Slayer habits or something along those lines.

After a short wait, Mira returned to the main hall with the guild marker in hand and she asked the usual question of "Where do you want me to stamp it and what colour would you like it to be?" to which Mika replied "Right Shoulder and in a nice red colour." Mika pushed her cloak to the side and rolled up her short sleeve to reveal her right shoulder for Mira to place the Guild Mark.

_'Cap I swear to god if you've not disabled this then I'm gonna analy violate you from the dead!' _Mika roared internally, thinking about the consequence of joining another guild whilst bearing The Fraternity's guild mark along ones back. It was the same for all members, although it varied in size occasionally it was always the sae shape, same location and the same colour as all others within the guild. The consequence of joining another guild whilst in The Fraternity is death but before Mika had left, Cap had removed the seal placed on a person after receiving the stamp.

Thankfully, Mika didn't spontaneously explode from her innards after Mira placed the stamp on her and let it rest for a bit to engrave the Fairy Tail mark into her skin.

"Heh, what a coincidence, the two Fire Dragon Slayers getting their guild marks in the exact same place." Macao said almost immediately after Mika received her guild stamp.

"Really? Natsu got it in the same place? It's probably the Elemental preference thing. It's one of these Dragon Slayer type things that alters the way we view things. We always look for the same type of things and what not, makes it easy for Dragon Slayers of the same element to find mates and so on." Mika said, making up 99% of it on the spot. The only truth was the mating and that something was still out of Natsus knowledge.

"Well, I'll start looking for Natsu. Tell me where his house is and I'll have a look for it." Mika said with a smile to finish. She wasn't being her usual flirtatious self, because that side of her was now reserved solely for Natsu. Now that he was within her grasp, she would never betray how she felt for him. This was a rather large turning point for Mika. Changing herself for Fairy Tail.

"Okay, I'll take you. Natsu and I used to live together" Happy said, appearing on Mikas shoulder.

Mika then seemed to light up "Oh, aren't you a cutie?" She said, pulling on Happy's cheek.

"Most people are quite freaked out by the whole talking, flying, fish obsessed cat thing." Lucy stated, earing a "Hey that's no fair. Fish are just obsessed with being eaten by me!" from Happy.

"Alright eh..." Mika bent over to Lucy and whispered in her ear "What's the cats name again?" She asked

"He's happy. We've got 2 more exceeds. Our bossy and protective Charla and the Strict and Strong, Lily." Lucy said, pointing towards the two other exceeds.

"So, if they're strong and what not, what's Happy?" Mika asked

"Annoying" Said the whole guild in unison. Even those who were away on jobs felt the need to say annoying, which ended up with one of them being found inside a bush outside if a Dark Guilds hideout.

"You guys are mean" Happy said upon Mikas shoulder.

"C'mon happy. Let's find Natsu." Mika said with a warming smile. The warming part also coming from her once again, heating grays feet to astounding heats for the sake of it.

* * *

**(After a short walk to Natsus** **house)**

During the short walk, Mika listened to Happy talk about stories and adventures he and Natsu shared. All the times that Natsu had saved the Guild and it's members, the funny little quirks that caused Natsu to make the whole guild a brighter place to be, his funny moments that would lighten any mood and his protectiveness over his Nakama.

Mika entered Natsus house alone. Happy deciding that he still thought of Natsu too much when he entered the house, had turned back and said he'd meet her at the guild.

Upon entering Natsus house, Mika was surprised. Not by the mess, not by the job list, none of that. What was surprising her was she was being kissed.

Immediately she lit up her hand and gave who ever it was a very powerful jab to the temple, causing the intruder to fly to the side and crash into Natsus hammock.

"Sheesh, thanks. Here's me thinking after this morning we'd be on the level where I can kiss you." Natsu said, leaning against his hammock with one hand and using the other to massage his swollen temple.

"Oh, Natsu?! I didn't know it was you." Mika then glanced at his hair. "So, you finally dyed it?" She asked, looking at his now red hair that was messy as always. Wait, that could be problematic. He'd likely have to adopt a new style aswell, and Mika knew just what she wanted.

"You need to change your hair. Make it longer and put it an a single pony tail at the back." Mika commanded with a straight face.

"WHAT?! NO FRICKIN' WAY!" Natsu yelled, clutching his hair protectively causing him to fall over due to a lack of support against the hammock.

"Yes way. You're my bitch, remember? And I command you to, until I say otherwise, make your hair longer and put it in a pony tail." She demanded. The sound of a whip cracking coming from somewhere just to add to the feeling of being a bitch.

"Fuck sake, you're really abusing this power aren't you? Anyway, next time we fight you won't stand a chance." Natsu said, standing up quickly and pointing an aggressive finger towards Mika.

"Just because you're going to go all fancy fire magic on me, doesn't mean I'm going to lose." Mika said, pointing her very own aggressive finger towards Natsu

"Then it's a good thing I'm learning something else." Natsu said, turning his body to the side and putting his head up, closing his eyes and grabbing his shirt in a very snobby way.

"What?! Tell me! I command you!" Mika yelled, wanting desperately to know how the hell Natsu was going to beat her, simply so she can find ways to counter it before their next battle that would determined, who is the ruler of the Fire Dragon Slayers.

"Can't. Cap's orders are that not a single person, in or out, of the guild is to know of what I'm doing." Natsu said, holding his posture to further annoy Mika.

"WHA-" Mika started yelling but Natsu interrupted.

"I need to go and you need to start looking for someone. Also, have this. Just say you found it and I left a note saying that only fire dragons benefit from the scarf and so, any fire dragon slayer is to wear this scarf since I don't want it." Natsu said, quickly scribbling his message down on a piece of paper that was lying somewhere inside the heaps of rubbish, clothes, kitchen wear and money that is - no, _was, _Natsus home. It's no longer where he stays.

Mika unraveled the scarf from his neck slowly, feeling a bit guilty at her removing his most prized possession. Even she knew that Natsu valued this thing more than some human beings so why would he give it up? Does it remind him of Fairy Tail or something? Is it just not his thing anymore? Is he too recognizable with it so he decided to give it away to hide himself better? Does he finally realise that it doesn't go with his new outfit? All of these were possibilities but when Mika snapped out of her thoughts, Natsu had already used a Teleportation Lacrima that he had taken from the guild and was back at The Fraternity's guild hall.

"Damn him and his stupid Lacrima. Wait, how did I not smell Natsu in here when I first approached. How the hell did he manage to evade my senses?! I've got a better fucking nose than he does and yet I couldn't smell him?!" Mika was now furious. She had made it her goal to sneak up on whoever had a weaker nose and hearing than her and Natsu had somehow masked his unique scent from her. She was so gonna kick his ass in their next fight, regardless of his new technique.

_'right, let's get looking around his house and see what we can see.' _Mika thought as she scanned his house. The first thing that came to mind was it smelled pretty damn nice for a house so messy. It smelt a lot like him simply due to the large amount of time that he had spent in here. Another thing that Mika noticed was a small, unlocked cabinet next to where Natsu was standing upon her entering his house. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, Mika bent down to inspect the small cabinet and why it was emitting so much power. When she bent down far enough to peer into the cabinet, she could only see an empty wooden box. What her eyes missed however was a tiny, blue shard of a crystal hiding at the back of the case, unseen.

"Damn, I've got a lot of cleaning to do. How can I make this go faster?" Mika thought as she tapped her chin, gazing off above her at Natsus ceiling, trying to think of more ways to make her life that little bit easier.

Then she realised something. "Screw cleaning. Who needs it." and like that she brushed the idea of cleaning into the fiery pits of her stomach.

Mika then approached the board that Natsu had made of all the missions he'd ever done and it's safe to say she was astounded. Not by the quantity but by how much he cared for them. Mika finally understood it. Natsu felt so strongly about his family in Fairy Tail and for them to turn round and say he's too reckless, too stupid, too incompetent. It must've really broken his heart to hear those words coming from his family. Although Mika herself has no real understanding of a family due to the fact that, although everyone in The Fraternity are good friends, they don't really act like family. It's more like a gathering of friends who simply share the same need to hurt someone or break something of significant value.

"How could they?" Mika said with a distasteful tone. "Happy told me that he saved them time and time again and even still, they had the audacity to call him incompetent?!" She yelled in rage as her angry thoughts continued along their set course. Unknowing to her, the emotion fueled flames of the Fire Dragon Slayers started roaring around her. Her red flames with a beautiful pink base would've charred the house to the ground a very long time ago if not for the fact Natsu had taken the time to have someone place runes around his house making it virtually impervious to fire damage, unless the source of it was far more powerful than her or Natsu. Two people who are, likely without question, among the strongest Fire Wizards around. Especially Natsu considering he might be one of the three.

The rest of Mikas search was pretty basic. Not much to be found other than some old clothes and his dusty kitchen ware. Her curiosity seemed to continuously return to that small, floor level, cabinet that Natsu had collected something from.

"I suppose I can just head back now. I like this scarf though, I might just have to keep it even if these guys in Fairy Tail don't exactly approve." Mika mused to herself as she stroked the white, scaly scarf that was currently tied around her neck, with the ends thrown over her shoulders to leave a loose band of the material resting on her shoulders.

"Things are sure to heat up from here on out." Were Mikas last words before leaving Natsus house to return to Fairy Tail and report on her needing more time to evaluate his unique signature and locate it.

* * *

**(Back at Virkanes)  
**

Cap and Natsu were currently standing in front of the job board. Cap saying another step that was involved in joining Caps Elite team was that he might -no- must, take a life before he is to join.

Natsu was looking at the job with a rather pleasant surprise. The job read as follows.

_1 Man and 1 Woman wanted dead. _

_Details : The man in question is named Julius Harell, a judge at Crocus Magical Court of Wizard Misconduct. He is a mage but lacks the ability to pose a threat to any offensive magic user that accepts this request. He was the one who falsely accused my Husband raping a girl using his binding magic. As a result my Husband has been wrongly sentenced to 15 years in 3rd level security with no parole._

_The woman is the one who claimed to have been raped by my Husband. This woman is also a good friend of mine and is named Makina Junibu. She is a non-magic user and shall pose absolutely no threat to a mage. Her incredible fear of fire and lightning storms is a formidable way of guaranteeing her death as she cannot stand the heat of fire, the flash of lightning or the drums of lightning._

_*Insert picture of a man here* _

_*Insert picture of a woman here*_

_Reward for completion : 230,000 Jewel paid in cash_

Please activate the Orange transaction Lacrima supplied with the job request

_Posted on 13th October X784  
_

Cap looked over to Natsu as he read the mission details "This seems perfectly suited for you. Someone who fears Fire and Thunder should tremble in fear at your presence. At the end of this mission you are to publically display the body of the woman, am I clear?" Cap said in a commanding tone as he patted Natsu through his cloaked shoulder.

"What?! I don't even know if I can kill them and you want me to show off their corpses?! Why the hell would I do that?! It's disrespectful to the people!" Natsu yelled in rage at his most recent command that he agreed with on absolutely no level.

"Natsu, these people are vermin. Framing someone for doing such a vile act is unforgivable. Not to mention the money she scammed the man out of. Don't you see Natsu. This world is corrupt on such astronomical proportions that the cloud of darkness that is shrouding Fiore is too thick for the citizens to see the light past it." Cap then clenched his fist on Natsu's shoulder and uttered a short sentence that gave Natsu a whole new feeling. A feeling of wanting to take these people's lives.

"After we achieve a flawless system in Fiore. I will harm no hair on a single Fairies head, nor so feather on the wings of a Pegasus or the scales of a Lamia and leave each and every single one of those miserable guild members to you. You will be able to have the revenge you long for." Cap whispered in a sinister tone.

"I'll do it."

* * *

**(Back at Fairy Tail (Yes I know, another location change. I'm such a spaz))  
**

Mika arrived back at Fairy Tail with time to spare before Mira began plating up everyone's dinners. Despite having some of the tastiest fire she had tasted in a rather long time, less than a single hour ago, Mika would gladly sit down for some more food with the rest of her new guild mates. She planned to get to know them better and perhaps some information as to why Natsu has two elements. It was something she never actually got to hear from him but it's certainly a subject that has piqued her interest for the time being.

"Ah, Mika, you're back..." Lucy greeted with a smile before her smile turned to a frown upon seeing the scarf "and you've brought Natsus scarf? Where did you get that?" Lucy asked, voicing the question the entire guild was wanting to ask. That scarf was a present from Igneel, it was _thee _scarf. Something Natsu would wash everyday, never pull a thread or play with the fabric. He'd repair every strand of damage done to it within the hour and most of all, he never let it go.

"Yeah. It was just lying on his hammock with a note attached to it." Mika said, reaching into the pocket of her deep pockets of the plain black cloak she had taken, to avoid any strange magic that may have lingered on the cloak being detected and traced back to The fraternity, and pulled out a small note, written close to 7 minutes ago by Natsu.

"He really left the cloak for another Dragon Slayer, huh? That's so odd of him." Lucy said in confusion.

"Food's up" Mira declared, walking into the centre of the tables with a tray in each hand with food and drink piled high on each. Reading out certain orders and watching people come and collect them, Mika stood, fairly baffled by the sheer quantity of guild members this place had, despite there being some on jobs, there was a lot more than she had previously thought.

"Red Oak Charcoal, 4 minute flames and chest nut embers?" Mira read off of a small slip of paper that could only have been something for Mika to have. Walking up and grabbing the order, Mika sat next to the table that contained "Team Natsu", Master Makarov, The Exceeds, Dragon Slayers and the Strauss Family.

As the meals went on, funny banter and the occasional friendly insult was tossed around from table to table. Eventually, Mika decided to ask the table that likely knew Natsu the best out of everyone here where Natsu got his second element, that had been a bad move.

"So, how did Natsu get his Lightning Flame Dragon Mode?" Mika asked, taking another bite out of the fire.

"He doesn't have two elements, does he?" Gray asked, placing his food back on the plate to examine his friends faces. The only one that didn't look surprised was Master Makarov.

"Well I suppose I'd better speak up now that it's out. Speaking of which, how did you know that Natsu has a second elemental magic?" Makarov inquired with curiosity leading his thoughts.

"It's actually pretty well know among the magic world if you know where to look." Mika brushed off the question with minimal effort.

"Well, fair enough. Natsu does in fact have 2 Dragon Slayer Magics. His Flames from Igneel and the Thunder from my Grandson, Laxus. I presume you all remember the catastrophe that is last years Fantasia Parade. Laxus decided to cast Thunder Palace and the guild was launched into internal conflict. During Natsus fight with Laxus on the roof of the Cathedral, Natsu attempted to eat the flames from a few sparklers some kids were holding, upon taking in the magic, Laxus attacked him with the **Breakdown Fist of the Thunder Dragon **and Natsu devoured the lightning aswell as the flames. Soon after eating the foreign magic, his body adapted and he was able to use the new spells of the Thunder Dragon." Makarov finished the story leaving a few members astounded by Natsus ability.

_'I'm just surprised he survived it. Devouring foreign magic can kill us' _Mika said in her thoughts.

"If Natsu were to use it in a fight against most of us, what are the chances of us winning?" Gray asked, determined to make sure that Natsu did not surpass him.

"Nil" Gajeel interjected

"He's right" Wendy agreed.

"Unless you're me." Mika said nonchalantly

"How can you stand against him? Wouldn't the lightning just hit you like normal, despite you dispelling the flames." Erza asked as she placed her empty plate down on the table.

**"RE-QUIP : Lightning Empress Armour!"**

* * *

**Well guy, hows that? The Fraternity and Natsu Deathbringer are back in action. A huge thanks to my Beta Reader **x-05-x **who has hopefully made my stories easier to understand. I'll respond to your reviews in the next chapter , until then have a good one :D**


End file.
